I Had a Date
by mistressbabette51
Summary: Movieverse! Steve and Peggy will soon learn that in dreams and in love, nothing is impossible. The story continues with Steve in the future far away from the woman he loves. Characters: Steve/Peggy, Thor/Jane, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Odin Odinson, Loki. You should read 'More Than a Dream' first!
1. Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: Steve and Peggy's story touched me deeply and so this story came into my head early one morning. I'd been thinking about them since seeing the movie and giving them a love scene seemed to fit and of course, it's not in the movie. I hope you like it.

**Porn Battle XII prompts: Captain America: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers: touch, foreplay, kiss, gentle, virgin, last chance.**

~o~o~

_Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye_

_Steve's tent, after his last USO show:_

Peggy and Steve had a moment to talk before his mission to rescue his friend Bucky who was in the hands of a mad man behind enemy lines. The mission was a true test for Steve, something he'd wanted since getting the chance to be a true soldier. He wanted this all his life and now it was coming true.

It was late and everyone had turned in for the night. Peggy had just arrived hoping to talk him out of his insane idea of parachuting behind enemy lines without any backup. She was really worried about him. She stared at him, but other thoughts about him pushed themselves to the front of her mind. She couldn't help it, as her eyes roamed over his body with a will of their own. He really was something; he was also a good man.

She sighed. "I know you have to do this, Steve, I do, and I'm behind you 100%, but …" She hesitated.

Steve sighed as he removed his helmet and placed it on a shelf full of helmets ready for use. He stared at them for a moment and thought, _no more of that._ He turned to her then and she was staring at him. He'd seen those looks before. They were the same as the one from that other young woman who had kissed him. He shook his head unfamiliar with those types of looks from women. "I'm happy to hear that, Peggy, but you had me worried there for a little while," he said and quirked a smile.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you did try and kill me," he replied and waited for an explanation. Her actions totally confused him.

She ducked her head to hide her embarrassment. "You deserved it," she admitted.

"I did, but why?"

"You know why. I've never been so angry."

The bells went off in his head. "Oh, you mean the kiss, don't you? Peggy, I explained or tried to explain, but you wouldn't listen. It was not my idea to kiss her. She kissed me." He paused when she hadn't said anything. "Don't you believe me?" He asked hoping she would.

She looked at him and she did believe him. There was something in his eyes that told her he would never lie to her, never lead her on or hurt her. "I believe you, Steve," she finally replied and gave him a smile.

Relieved, he returned her smile. "Thank you, Peggy." He came closer. "Your belief in me; it means everything."

She watched him come closer and tried to calm her racing heart. "Don't come any closer, Steve."

"Peggy, what is it?"

She shook her head at him. "You really have no idea about women, do you?"

He wasn't sure what she meant, but then it dawned on him. "Well, I …" he hesitated.

"It's true, isn't it? You've never …? You know what I mean, don't you?"

He sighed and turned from her and went to change for the mission. "I told you before. I've never even been on a date, not ever," he admitted embarrassed.

Peggy felt bad for prying into his personal life. "I'm sorry, Steve," she told him then he had a thought and it may be their only chance. With the war all around them, who knew what would happen to them. "I'll go out with you. All you have to do is ask me."

Surprised by that comment, Steve slowly turned to face her. "You mean that, don't you? You aren't just taking pity on me?" He asked needing to know.

"Of course not," she replied shocked he would ask that. "Well, is it a date?" She smiled and waited for his answer.

He smiled back warmed by her question. "It's a date." He then glanced at his watch. "Not much time left; I should change." Then he began to remove his clothes, not the least bit self-conscious around her. After all, she had seen him half-naked recently.

"Hmmm, Steve?"

He was unbuckling his trousers to remove the rest of his superhero costume unaware of the effect he was having on his friend. "Yeah?" He asked, not turning around as he dropped his pants and there he stood in nothing but his boxers.

Peggy was so stunned by his actions that she couldn't believe it at first then she began to feel light headed. "Oh dear," she murmured as she touched her forehead.

Steve rushed to her side. "Here, sit down for a minute," he said and led her to his cot in the corner. "Are you ill? You don't look well," he stated then touched her forehead.

Peggy couldn't help it, as she closed her eyes for a moment enjoying his touch. She slowly opened her eyes and having no control over them, they roamed over his magnificent body, from this strong throat to his wide shoulders, the powerful arms, the ripped chest, the narrow waist, and all that was below his waist had her mouth going dry.

Steve was so confused by her stares and then he touched his chest. "What's wrong? Is it the experiment? Do you see something?" He glanced down at himself.

"No, Steve, there's nothing wrong. You're fine. It's me," she admitted.

"What do you mean?"

_He really was an innocent._ Peggy then realized she was no different from the woman who had grabbed him and kissed him the other day._ One thing was true_. _He wouldn't have any problems anymore, not in the date department, that's for sure._ She stood up and turned from him. "I should leave so you can get dressed."

Steve suddenly understood and he accepted that she knew him, understood him, and knew what he was feeling. He remembered their talks before all of this had happened before his transformation, and he trusted her. "Peggy wait, please," he ran to her and touched her arm, but when he turned her to face him, there were tears on her cheeks.

She tried to pull away from him. "Steve, I have to go."

He took her by the shoulders. "We had a date remember?"

"But I don't understand."

"I think you do," he murmured then he touched her cheek, wiping her tears away. _Should I kiss her? I can see it in her eyes. She wants me to kiss her. _Steve leaned down a little. She closed her eyes. He closed his eyes. Their lips touched softly at first, then more pressure, then more still. Heads turned, tongues touched and moans were uttered. Peggy raised her arms around his shoulders to pull him closer. She ran her fingers through his hair, clutching the back of his neck and kissed him back the way he needed to be kissed, and she needed it too. Peggy moaned again.

Steve admitted to himself how much he liked the sound. He liked the way it made him feel. His strong arms tightened around her and then he suddenly picked her up and took her back to his cot and laid her down. _We should stop, shouldn't we?_ He ignored the voice in his head. He kissed her again, as his lips wandered across her soft cheek to her beautiful throat, kissing her all the while, down to her chest.

Peggy was thinking what a fast learner he was and then she couldn't think of anything else because Steve was helping her remove her clothes, kissing every part of her that was exposed to him. Her nylons were removed slowly. Her legs were strong and so soft he couldn't seem to stop touching them. Once she was completely naked, he couldn't help but stare. He'd never seen a woman naked before. Peggy understood as she took his hand and placed in on her left breast. "It's alright."

Steve closed his eyes and squeezed. Peggy moaned again. "Am I hurting you?" Steve asked worried about her.

"Hmmm, not at all," she replied as she pulled his head down and kissed him again. He returned her kisses, and she could feel his erection against her thigh throbbing and waiting. She touched him and now it was his turn to moan. She opened her legs for him. "Touch me," she managed to say between kisses.

He did as she told him and for the next half hour, Peggy taught Steve the ways of love, to touch, to kiss, to hold, to feel and he was definitely a fast learner. She moaned into his mouth and thrust her tongue inside. He filled his palms with her beautiful breasts and pressed his kisses deeper. His mouth wandered down her throat until he reached her breasts. He took a nipple into his mouth and tugged delicately. She tasted like the stars would taste, he knew. She gasped as a shiver of desire ran from her breast to her womb. She leaned back to give him better access. "Don't stop, please," she begged. She pushed her breasts higher for him to taste her and he did. He went to her other breast and laved the nipple over and over again. Peggy could not help her moans. They were getting louder and louder.

Steve was so aroused that he thought he might burst from wanting her, but he managed to control himself which totally surprised him. He slowly lifted his head and stared into her eyes and kissed her again. He entered her then. Peggy cried out with the sudden strain. Her muscles constricted against the invasion, then melted beneath the liquid fire of his penetration.

"Yes, yes, don't stop." Peggy pulled his head down and kissed him, lifted her hips to meet him, and her legs went around his hips to pull him closer. "Oh, yes," Peggy closed her eyes and let it happen. She followed him to the highest peak and over.

All too soon, it was time to go. They both got dressed, and Peggy watched him a little wistfully feeling as if this would be the last time they would see each other. _It's just the war_, she thought but the feeling would not go away. She pulled him into her arms. "Please be careful, Steve."

"I will, don't worry," he replied and held her close. "Thank you, Peggy," he said and kissed her cheek.

She should have been a little insulted but she wasn't, not at all. "You're welcome, now hurry, Stark will be here shortly."

He touched her cheek. "I will see you soon, I promise."

"Goodbye, Steve."

"Goodbye, Peggy."

Tears blinded her as she watched him board a jeep and head to the runway for the mission. She watched until she couldn't see him anymore.

_The end?_

~o~o~

A/N: If you saw the movie, then you know what happens. *whimpers* How tragic and sad. Their story just tugged at my heart strings. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic. Please tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love.


	2. Cruel Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: I thought I was done with this one, but after finding out recently that the second movie would find Steve still in the future trying to adjust, then my muse decided she wasn't done with this story. Even though they are separated by decades of time, Steve and Peggy still share an undeniable and lasting connection. I hope you enjoy how the story continues. Read on and please review. Thank you! Enjoy! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 2: Cruel Fate_

_Sometime in the distant future:_

Several days after his arrival in the future, Steve Rogers awakened from a dream believing that it never happened; it couldn't have. _Fate couldn't be that cruel, could it? _To find love, to experience that connection with another human being and then to have it snatched away like it didn't mean anything; like it never happened? But it did happen. Everything in the dream happened. _Peggy and I did find each other, took comfort from one another and it had meant the world to me, that she would give herself to me so selflessly._ He would never forget their time together, but just thinking about her back in the distant past brought tears to his eyes. _I don't belong here._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Come in," he answered, wiped at his eyes and sat up in bed. Sighing, he pulled himself together. He had a job to do, and it wasn't to sit around and worry and wonder about the past. There was no changing it. _It couldn't be done, could it? _He shook his head. _It was impossible, wasn't it? Everything about the past few days still feels unreal to me, like a dream and that I would wake up back in the past with Peggy where I belong._

Col. Nick Fury, Head Agent of S.h.i.e.l.d., stood at the open door and watched Steve for a moment. He knew what he was thinking, and couldn't help but feel pity for him. He understood about wanting something that was impossible or just out of your reach. It was a hard lesson to learn, but he believed that Steve would come to accept his new life here in the future, but it would take time.

Steve stood up, head held high and his back straight. "What, more training?" He asked when Nick just stood there not saying anything.

"Not this time. I have something I want to show you. Come with me," Nick told him, turned to leave and Steve followed him wondering what was up.

Nick moved down several corridors to a secure location to an area that contained massive amounts of equipment and computers, he would guess, but he had no idea why Nick would bring him there. He knew nothing about computers or what they were capable of. It was all Greek to him.

"I've spoken to Thor, and there may be a way to bring your friend here to this time period," Nick told him without preamble.

"What do you mean? That's impossible, isn't it?" Steve refused to get his hopes up.

"No, not impossible, but once it's done, it can't be reversed. Your friend, Peggy, was that her name?" Steve nodded. "When and if she arrives, she won't be able to go back."

"I see," Steve thoughtfully said. He turned from Nick and looked at all the equipment and gadgets that seem to permeate this time period. _It's what I want, isn't it? _He'd thought of nothing else since coming there. He needed her, wanted her with him, but how could he be sure it was what she wanted? Their time together had been so brief, but what they shared, what they had felt, it was real. Then he searched inside his heart and knew without a shadow of a doubt that she would want to be with him. He knew it.

"Steve, you should think about this. Your job here with the agency will take up a lot of your time, and it will be an adjustment for her, being here in this time period," Nick told him. He touched his shoulder then continued, "She will need you Steve, and you may not be able to help her the way you want to."

"I understand," he said then paused to gather his thoughts. "I don't need to think about it, and if it can be done, do it," he told him feeling as if his prayers had been answered.

Nick had been sure of his answer. If he were in the same position, he would do the same. "If you're sure?"

"I'm very sure," Steve replied heart pounding, and wondered when it would happen. "When can I see her? How long will it take?"

"A few days to work out the coordinates, the right time dimension, but we will find her Steve."

"I don't know what to say, but thank you, Nick. I ..." He was getting emotional.

"Alright, none of that," Nick said and shook his head. "Go on, hit the gym, and I'll let you know when the time is right," he told him and tried not to quirk a smile.

But Steve's smile was blinding, as he went to work out in the gym. This time he wouldn't break the punching bag.

~o~o~

When he arrived at the gym, Thor was there lifting weights. Steve wasn't sure if he should thank him or not, but then Thor glanced at him and smiled. He suspected that everyone must know what was really going on with him, why he had a short fuse and hiding out in his room. He was a bit embarrassed by this, but now the joy in his heart of seeing Peggy again outweighed any anxiety he might feel because of what his other superhero cohorts might think.

"Are you sure about ... you know doing this?" Thor asked him and of course he couldn't help but think about Jane.

"Oh, yeah, positive," Steve replied as he too lifted a few weights.

"It will be ... difficult for her, being here, the same for you," Thor reminded him.

"We'll adjust together," he replied and smiled as he thought about all the things they could learn together, not only in bed, but everything this new century had to offer.

Thor shook his head as if reading his thoughts. "I wouldn't mind meeting this Peggy," he said teasing him a little.

Steve stopped what he was doing and watched him for a moment. Was that jealousy he was feeling? He'd never felt that way before, but no one had better look at her sideways or he would what? He didn't know; they had just better not.

Thor chuckled at the look on his face, then held up his hands in surrender. "You don't have to worry about me, but ... ummm ... Stark may be another problem. They say he's a chick magnet."

"A what?" Steve asked confused.

"Oh," Thor laughed, then continued, "It's slang for when a man can't keep the women away from him. They just can't stay away."

Steve's lips thinned. He did not like Tony Stark. The man was entirely too arrogant for his own good. He could care less that he was a 'billionaire, playboy, genius whatever.' Just the thought of him anywhere near Peggy made his blood boil.

Tony took that moment to enter the gym and headed for the boxing ring, ready to practice his moves. "Gentlemen!" He said and nodded.

Steve narrowed his eyes at him, and then he had a thought.

"Don't even think it," Thor told him, reading his mind. "Nick would not be happy about it."

"Who says Nick has to know?" Steve asked as he approached the ring.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Please be gentle. This was my first time writing the 'Avengers' gang, but I'm having a blast as you can imagine. I have written the JLA numerous times and egos do clash; it's inevitable. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! :D


	3. Our Reality

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Peggy tries to accept the truth, Steve blows off some steam, and later Col. Fury has a tough decision to make. Enjoy! Read on and please review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 3: Our Reality_

_Sometime in the distant past:_

Margaret 'Peggy" Carter was a woman ahead of her time and a little out of place because of her career choices. A military career certainly was not what most women of her time would even consider, especially rising to the rank of General in the Strategic Scientific Reserve, but that was exactly what she had done, and she was proud of her accomplishments.

But everything changed after she had been assigned to 'Project: Super Soldier.' There she had met Steve Rogers. In Steve, she had found a kindred spirit. He treated her differently than the other soldiers. He respected her, understood her, and they had connected on a level she had not found with any man.

So, here she sat hours after he had apparently crashed in the Arctic Circle and she couldn't bring herself to accept that fact. _This is a nightmare_, she thought, but it wasn't a nightmare at all. It was real, but deep inside her heart, she still had hope that she would wake up and Steve would walk in the door, smile at her, take her into his arms and hold her tight, but this was her reality. Steve was gone, dead, lost in the Arctic wilderness. She had to accept that fact and move on, but how? She had no answer to that question.

Then the memories assailed her and the tears welled up again. "Oh, Steve," she murmured and then the tears came again, splashing down her cheeks, unchecked and with a ferosity that stunned her. She hadn't had the chance to tell him that she loved him that she wanted to be with him ... always. Now it was too late for any of it. She felt cheated, robbed of the man she loved ... just a few hours together on a bunk in the corner that was all they would get. It was so unfair.

Someone touched her shoulder. It was Stark. "Peggy, you've been here for hours. It's late and you need your rest."

She wiped at her eyes with a tissue, blew her nose and turned to stare at him. "Why did this have to happen?" She whimpered, lips quivering.

Stark had no answer for her. "Come on, I'll take you back to the barracks. I do have some good news though," he said, hoping to cheer her up.

She could definitely use it. "What is it?"

"Rumors have been swirling around for days now that the war may be ending soon, within months, actually," he told her, but instead of cheering her up, her eyes welled up again, then she burst into tears.

He hadn't meant to upset her. Then he pulled her close and let her cry. He couldn't think of anything else to do.

Peggy wanted to die so she could be with him. She'd never in her life felt this way about anyone, but Steve had touched something deep inside of her and she had to wonder if she would ever feel that way about anyone again ... ever.

Stark took her back to her quarters to rest. She was vulnerable and hurting, but a part of him had always wanted to get to know her, that maybe they could be more than friends, but then there was Steve. He was gone now, but that wasn't really true, Steve was still there. It would take a long time for her to get over him, if she ever would.

Peggy put on a brave face as she came to her door. "Thank you, Stark," she said and tried to smile.

"My name is Howard. Good night, Peggy. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Howard," she said and went inside hoping to get some rest.

~o~o~

_Peggy's quarters, later that night:_

Peggy awoke from her dream shivering and yearning for Steve, her face wet with tears. She turned on her side and clutched the pillow to her chest. She tried to hold onto the dream even though it felt as if her heart were breaking in two. She had to wonder again if the pain would ever stop, but she didn't know the future, what it would hold for her if anything.

The tears came again, but she dashed them away. She had to stop this because tears wouldn't change anything. Everything was still the same; he was still gone. The war would be ending soon and she would return to her life, but she was all alone in the world. Her parents had been killed in the London blitz.

She wondered if staying in the Army was the answer because she enjoyed working with the soldiers, preparing them for what lay ahead. The memories would be hard to get past, but was she strong enough to do it? At the moment, she had her doubts. The Army was her home, had always been her home, but now she had nothing else.

_I have nothing else._

~o~o~

_Somewhere in the distant future:_

Steve silently watched Tony continue his workout doing shadow boxing. His footwork was impressive; his punches and left hook were also impressive. He bounced up and down all around the boxing ring.

"Need a sparring partner?" Steve asked, getting set up and putting on gloves, his question an obvious challenge.

Tony wondered again what was really going on with Steve because apparently he had a problem with him. "Have you had any experience in the ring?" Tony asked. He didn't want to hurt him.

"Of course," Steve replied, which was a lie.

Tony didn't believe him. "Are you sure about this?" He knew he pushed people's buttons sometimes and Steve would adjust to that, but maybe there was more to it.

"I can take it, can you?" Steve taunted him.

Tony shrugged. "Ok, then, I could use the distraction," he told him and waited for him to get ready. He then realized that Steve probably had no experience at all. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he told him.

Thor glanced over his shoulder on the lookout for Nick. He hoped they wouldn't get caught, then decided to come over to them and watch just to keep things relatively official between them so things wouldn't get out of hand. "This isn't a good idea, guys, and you know it."

"You can time us," Steve replied then he entered the ring.

Soon they were standing toe to toe ready to beat each other to a pulp.

"Touch gloves like good boys. That's it. Ready?" Thor stated then a beat, "Time!"

Then they slowly circled each other, jockeying for position, but neither one of them seemed ready to take that first punch. Suddenly, Steve took a swing and missed, staggering a bit to regain his balance. Tony chuckled, then he took a swing and it landed on Steve's jaw. Steve staggered back, shook off the punch, and held up his hands ready to go again. _Forget this_, he thought then he charged an unsuspecting Tony knocking them both down to the canvas.

Thor immediately jumped in the ring and pulled them apart. "That's enough; this match is over."

Tony watched as Steve shot daggers at him with his eyes. "What is your problem dude?"

Steve looked away. "Nothing … just stay away from her when she gets here," he said looking at him then, and the look he gave him had Tony truly perplexed, "Just stay away from her, that's all," he muttered then he left the ring not looking back, snatching off his gloves as he went.

None of them knew that Nick had watched the entire confrontation through a window in the door then he left when the 'match' had apparently ended.

Thor shook his head staring after Steve.

"You know what's going on with him, don't you, and who the hell was he referring to?" Tony asked, needing to know.

Thor sighed. "Yeah, I do," he replied then told Tony the whole story.

~o~o~

Nick had returned to the monitoring center, deep in thought, and wondered again about bringing Peggy there to the future. It was a gesture of kindness and respect, but now he wasn't so sure.

After Steve had showered and changed, he sought out Nick to talk to him about Peggy. He didn't know what was happening to him, and his ability to get along with everyone here and to fit in was becoming harder and harder for him. He needed Peggy with him desperately, because she always knew what to say to him.

Nick turned from his work when he heard Steve enter. The preparations to bring Peggy to the future were almost complete.

"Any news yet?" Steve asked hoping he had some good news.

"Not yet," Nick replied, he paused then, "I saw what happened in the gym," he told him, and waited for an explanation.

Steve had cooled off somewhat. "I know I took it too far, but … he just rubs me the wrong way. I can't explain it."

"I think you can." He paused. "Try me," Nick said and waited.

"He's not the first Stark I've met. I knew Howard Stark and he made a move on Peggy back when things were a bit strained between us. Now that I think about it, they do resemble each other."

"Oh, I see," Nick murmured. "Well, that may explain your strong animosity toward Tony. You see, Howard was Tony's father."

"His father?" Steve exclaimed, not really that surprised.

"Yes he was, but Tony and Howard are not the same person. Give Tony a chance and you'll be surprised how much you two have in common."

"I can't imagine what that could be," Steve muttered, not the least bit interested in getting to know the man.

Nick shook his head. It would take time, but time was running out. This group that he had assembled would have to work out their differences 'on the job' as it were. According to Thor, his brother may have managed to come to Earth and he could be plotting revenge again him and the entire planet. Turning back to his work, he told Steve the truth. "Bringing Peggy here may have to be put on hold indefinitely."

Steve was upset upon hearing those words. "But why not? Is it because of the fight? I told you why it happened, but it won't happen again. Please believe me," he told him, hating the begging tone in his voice.

Nick turned to face him. "It's not because of the fight. There's a threat out there and we have to prepare. There can't be any distractions. Do you understand?"

Steve understood, hating to admit it, but he didn't have to like it. He was still finding it hard to accept his mission in this future world, and he loved being a soldier and all that entailed, but not at the expense of his life, and certainly not at the expense of the woman he loved. If that's what this 'future world' entailed, he didn't want to be here, not at all.

"Did you hear me?" Nick asked, watching the play of emotions on his face.

"I heard you," Steve replied then turned and left Nick staring after him.

_I knew it was too much to hope for._

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: *hugs Steve/Peggy* It won't be long now! Please tell me your thoughts. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	4. Decisions

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: A very important chapter ahead everyone. In this next chapter, Steve loses hope, Thor accepts a painful proposition, and later Peggy takes a leap of faith. Enjoy! Read on and please review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 4: Decisions_

Still upset and hurting, Steve returned to the gym determined to make amends and to set things right. _Why beat myself up over things I can't change and have no control over?_

Thor was there but Tony was not. Steve came over to him. "Where's Tony?"

"He had some things to do, something about someone he needed to see," Thor responded. Then he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm ok. I wanted to apologize to him," Steve answered.

"Tony understands, believe me. He may appear unfeeling, but after I told him … ummm … your circumstances, he sympathized." He paused as he looked him in the eye. "We all do."

Steve sighed. "Tony understands? Really? I'm finding that hard to believe. Nick told me we had things in common. I can't imagine what that could be."

Thor shook his head. "You'd be surprised," he said.

Steve frowned at that statement, but then he had a thought. "Is there anyone special in your life?"

Thor's head came up at that, but he didn't answer him.

"I didn't mean to pry." Thor was quiet. "Sorry," he said when he hadn't said anything.

Thor sighed. "There was … once."

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Where is she?"

"She's here on Earth in New Mexico," Thor responded, not wanting to talk about it.

"New Mexico? But why aren't you with her?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Thor replied, closing the subject.

"I'm sorry, but …" Steve sighed. "I need to talk to someone about what's going on, someone who understands what I'm going through. It's just so frustrating, not being able to do anything, but sit and wait for things to happen. I'm just ..." Steve couldn't continue.

"I'm sorry, Steve." He paused and thought about it for a moment. "I'll tell you about her," Thor said.

"Alright, but only if you want to," Steve said hoping that he would.

"It may help to talk about her," Thor said then continued, "Jane and I … we tried to make it work on Asgard, my home, but … in order for us to be together the way we wanted to, my Father insisted that she pass a trial, but Jane panicked at the last minute afraid that if she were to fail, that I would be lost to her forever." He paused, remembering their sad goodbyes. "Then we decided that she would return here to live out her life and to be with her family, and that we would remain friends. She's happy as far as I know, but I haven't seen her for months now."

"Oh, I see, but she did lose you after all, didn't she? Is there no chance for you two, no chance at all?" Steve asked, feeling sad but still hopeful they could make things work somehow.

"No, I'm obligated to return to Asgard because I'm my Father's only heir. I do have a brother, but as you know, that relationship is over." He sighed. "But I suppose I'll get married one day, but my Father hasn't interfered with my desire to stay here at least for the time being."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must miss her," Steve concluded.

"Yes, I do, very much, but sometimes you have to accept things the way they are," he said, his meaning clear.

Steve stiffened at that remark, stood up and began to pace. "But those were your choices, not mine. I didn't choose to be brought here. Peggy didn't choose what happened to her either."

Thor stood up and came over to him. "I understand what you're saying, but sometimes these things are out of our hands. You may not have a choice but to accept it and move on."

"But Nick said …" Steve began, as hope began to wither in his chest.

"I know what he said and we are working on it, but the timing has to be perfect or it may not happen at all," he said and paused. "I'm sorry, Steve."

Steve sighed and then began to accept the truth, that he may never see Peggy again. The stabbing pain in his chest was like nothing he had ever felt before.

Thor touched his shoulder hoping to give him some comfort. They both stared at each other with a new understanding between them.

"Can I ask you something?" Steve asked reluctant to pry again but he had to know. "What was Jane's trial?"

Thor closed his eyes and sighed. "My Father wanted her to ... he insisted that she become immortal like me."

"And she wouldn't do it?" Steve asked.

"She did do it … for me, but later on, things became … complicated and that's when she changed her mind. Then we decided to ... break up," Thor told him not wanting to elaborate further.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry," Steve said in sympathy.

Sighing, Thor shook his head then turned to leave. "It was for the best," he said but had one more thing to say as he turned to face him again. "Sometimes, fate doesn't like it when things are … altered." He paused. "There may be consequences," Thor told him then left Steve staring after him with a confused expression on his face.

~o~o~

The next morning, Steve was awakened from a dream by a touch to his shoulder. It was Nick.

"What, what's happened?"

"Come with me, I have something to show you," Nick said.

As he got dressed, Steve's heart began to pound, but he refused to get his hopes up again only to have them dashed and his heart broken.

But as he entered the monitoring center and saw Tony and Thor, smiling and chuckling, he couldn't help but return their smiles.

"What's going on?"

"Follow me," Nick said as everyone followed him. Steve was close behind as they all left the bunker and walked to an open field. It was a bright and sunny day and Steve's heart began to pound even harder.

He turned to Nick then, the excitement in his voice was unmistakable. "She's coming, isn't she?"

"Yes, we have a very small window and I … we couldn't let this opportunity slip away." He turned to Thor. "Will you do the honors?" Nick asked then quirked a smile.

Thor nodded, raised the Mjӧlnir to the sky, and then spoke a few words in his ancient tongue, "By the power of the mighty Mjӧlnir, I return to Asgard!"

Suddenly, a blinding light surrounded him then he disappeared into the sky.

~o~o~

Mere moments went by and Thor found himself standing at Bifröst, the portal of the bridge to his home of Asgard.

Heimdall, the gatekeeper of the Bifröst, greeted him as an old friend. "It's good to see you again my friend."

"It's good to see you too." He handed him a slip of paper. "Here are the coordinates for my next trip. I won't be long, but I need to see my Father. I will return in a little while.

"Of course," Heimdall responded and took the coordinates from him. Frowning at the note, he wondered if Thor's father knew about this. He truly hoped there wouldn't be any trouble as before.

Thor found his Father in his quarters. Odin had awakened from his Odinsleep nearly a year ago which had allowed him to recuperate and rest. He was now fully recovered and was healthy again.

"Father?" Thor greeted him, and without waiting for a response he continued, "I have a request of one of my friends on Earth. He wishes to bring forth a woman from another time period. They're in love and they wish to be together."

Odin ignored his request. "It's good to see you my son. Have you finally returned to us, or are you not finished playing hero for the humans?" Odin asked bluntly.

Thor inwardly sighed. "No, Father. That is not why I'm here."

Odin stood up and walked over to him. "Tell me, my son, how much more time do you need? When are you going to settle down, find someone, and have children? Your mother and I are not getting any younger."

His Father would never change. He'd heard those words time and again in recent months, but the problem was he _had_ found someone, but she hadn't been good enough for his Father. He really couldn't blame Jane for wanting to leave here. He tried not to think about her; it hurt too much.

Odin stared at his son then he inwardly sighed. After all this time, he would return now and ask for something that would bring back memories of his failed relationship with Jane. "Why is this 'relationship' so important?"

"They love each other. What else is there?" He asked and of course, he remembered Jane and all their happy times in the past. His heart constricted, but he managed to pull himself together.

Odin thought about his words and he couldn't argue with him. After what had happened, he had lived to regret those decisions. His son was hurting; he could see that now, but he wanted his son to be happy. "Thor, I ..." He began, but Thor interrupted him.

"I don't have time for this. The window to the past won't be open much longer. I have to leave, but I wanted your permission to do this. I don't wish to cause any problems," Thor pleaded to him.

Odin turned from him and thought about his answer. It was time for Thor to move past that doomed relationship and staying on Earth was a constant reminder of it. "You have my permission, but I ask only one thing from you," he began and turned to face his son.

Thor stiffened. "What is it?"

"I want to know when you will return to us … for good, and then you can go."

"I can't do that. You know how much I care for them. I have no idea how much longer they will need me. Please, don't ask that of me, Father."

Odin was not happy to hear that. "I know you care about them, Thor, but I also know you still care for her."

Thor's back went up. "I did not come here to talk about Jane."

"I know," Odin said then paused. "But once you come home and accept your destiny, you will forget in time," he said.

"Time won't change that, Father," Thor answered. _As if time could diminish my feelings_, he thought.

Odin had made up his mind. "It is time, my son. You must make a decision. Take it or leave it," he told him firmly and waited for his response.

Thor stared at his Father, so steadfast and unforgiving. "Alright … two years," Thor told him hating to have to make this kind of a decision, and at a time like this.

"You may go," Odin said pleased with his answer.

Thor hurriedly turned and left his Father staring after him.

~o~o~

_In the not too distant past:_

On this one particular morning, Peggy had awakened early for her meeting. It wasn't hard, since she had spent half the night crying. She arrived at the barracks in plenty of time for her meeting with Colonel Phillips. Howard would also be there.

Now that the 'Super-Soldier' project was no more and the war would be ending soon, she had some tough decisions to make. The rumors were true it appeared, but she could find no happiness in the news. In fact, it made her heart clinch with pain as she thought about Steve and what could have been. Shaking off those thoughts, she sat down to work on her final notes for moving the troops to England and France and hopefully to America.

Suddenly, a bright and blinding light seemed to encompass the entire room and Peggy couldn't tell where it was coming from. It wasn't the sun, because for some reason, it felt different from the sun somehow. She became frightened of the light then irrational thoughts flooded her brain. _Am I dead?_

Peggy slowly stood up and suddenly realized she wasn't frightened anymore. And that her earlier wish of leaving this world and being with Steve seemed to calm her somewhat. Closing her eyes for a moment, she felt ready for whatever may come. She opened her eyes and looked up into the light.

The next thing she knew, a very tall, long blonde-haired man in an ancient Norse costume with a red cape, no less, and a huge hammer in his hand suddenly appeared before her. She stared at him not believing this was happening. _Am I dreaming?_

Then he spoke to her … in perfect English. "Don't be afraid. I'm here at the behest of a friend."

Shocked into silence, she didn't know what to say. But she finally managed a few questions, once her heart had calmed down to its normal rhythm. "Who are you? Where did you come from? What friend?" "And why …?" He interrupted her.

"I'll answer all your questions in a minute, but you must come with me … NOW."

"Come with you?" She asked confused. "But I can't go anywhere with you. You need to tell me who you are."

"My name is Thor. Your friend Steve …" Peggy gasped. Thor continued, "He's alive and I've come here to take you to him." He held out his hand. "Will you come with me now? We don't have a lot of time," he hurriedly told her.

Suddenly, there were voices in the hall.

Thor heard the voices too. "Please, Peggy, Steve is waiting for you, but you have to come with me … NOW!"

Peggy's heart was pounding, because only a few words seemed to have stuck in her brain … _Steve is alive._

She took his hand.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but the next chapter will find them ... together again! You won't be disappointed. We're in AU territory, so anything can happen.

I've recently heard that Hayley/Peggy had signed on for the next CA movie coming out in 2014. That was good news. I'm curious how this will play out. I hope they see each other again, but in my fic …they will! Stay tuned for the next update in one week! Thanks for reading and please leave a comment … please. They really do help me with my writing. Thank you :D


	5. Miracles

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Peggy and Steve will live their deepest fantasies and wildest dreams. Read on and please review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 5: Miracles_

Minutes went by, then Steve, Nick and Tony shaded their eyes as a blinding light surrounded all of them. After a few moments, after the light had receded, there standing before them was Peggy in her uniform looking up at the sky and shading her eyes from the bright glare of the sun. Thor was right beside her.

Blinking to clear the spots before her eyes, she stared at the curious faces of two men wearing strange clothing watching her to see what she would do next.

Steve was behind her staring at her too shocked to do or say anything.

Peggy slowly turned around, her head spinning a little, hoping to see a familiar face. "Where am I? How did I get here and …?" She stopped unable to finish because there standing before her with a stunning smile, a smile she remembered was Steve, alive and well and looking wonderful to her eyes.

He held out his arms and then she in his arms holding him close. "This isn't a dream, Peggy. It's real. You're here, you're here," he murmured to her, eyes closed, as he hugged her tightly to him.

"Steve, it's you, isn't it?" She pulled back and touched his cheeks with both hands. "You're alive. It's really you."

Then they were back in each other's arms, both crying, too happy to acknowledge anyone else.

Nick nodded his head for everyone to follow him and let them have their privacy, but he spoke to Steve to remind him that they didn't have a lot of time. "Steve, I'll see you back at the bunker in two hours," he told him not sure if he heard him or not.

Thor and Tony couldn't help but look back at the happy couple, both remembering their 'friends' and how things could have been different, if only.

~o~o~

_Back in the monitoring center:_

Tony, Nick and Thor headed back to the bunker, each of them thinking about the past, the future and everything else in between.

Once they arrived back, Clint, Natasha and Bruce had returned, all wondering what was happening.

But Nick had one question for Thor. "How did it go, any problems?"

"No, no problems," Thor replied, not looking at him. His feelings were raw at the moment, as he thought about Steve and Peggy and his sacrifice, but did it really have to be this way? He wondered about what he could do to change things between him and Jane, but what?

Nick sighed as he watched his face for a moment, and decided he would talk to him about it later.

"Would someone please tell us what's going on around here?" Bruce asked the unusually quiet trio.

"Steve and Peggy …" Nick began.

"Oh, so you were able to bring her here from the past?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, she's here," Thor replied.

"That's wonderful news. Steve must be delirious," Bruce said, but the looks on everyone's faces didn't mirror that response.

"Something else is going on. What is it?" Bruce asked.

"Apparently, we're not supposed to know," Natasha said. "I don't like this," she told them.

"Nothing is going on," Nick told her ending that train of discussion. "Any news about those readouts we received earlier today?"

"We're chasing shadows. There must be some way we can find him," Natasha replied.

"There may be a way, but …" Thor began.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, ready to see some action.

"I may need to … contact … Jane," Thor reluctantly told them.

~o~o~

_Still outside in the bright light of the sun:_

Steve and Peggy were still somewhat in a daze at finally being together again. He pulled back and looked her over. "Do you feel alright? You look … wonderful."

"I feel alright, I think, but Steve, where are we? Is this heaven? Did I die? Did I have a heart attack; die in my sleep or ... what?"

He chuckled as he thought about her questions. "Heaven, you ask? Well, maybe a little, but I'll explain everything in a little while. We don't have a lot of time." He took her hand and brought her to his private quarters and locked the door. Then she was in his arms again holding him close.

Peggy held him close, but she still had more questions. "Steve when you said this wasn't a dream, I believed you, but now I'm not so sure." She pulled back and looked around his room and it was a nice room with strange things and odd gadgets she had never seen before. In the corner of the room was a large flat object like a movie screen, on his night stand was a box with numbers and she thought it was the time, but where were the hands, and also a photograph of a man who wasn't unfamiliar to her because it said he was Commander in Chief, the President, but he was a black man. She really was in a dream.

Steve chuckled again. He really should explain everything to her but time wasn't standing still. It would have to wait and besides he had other things on his mind.

He pulled her to him. "Just let me hold you, Peggy. I've dreamt of this moment. This isn't a dream. We're together like we should have been so long ago." Suddenly, he had a thought. "Don't move," he said then he went to the bedside table and turned on the radio. A slow song began to play. "May I have this dance?" He asked smiling with his hand out to her.

Eyes shining, her hand held out to him, she replied, "Yes you may."

He took her hand and pulled her close as they swayed to the music. Peggy raised her arms around his shoulders, closed her eyes and followed his movements. "Someone had lessons," she whispered to him her head on his shoulder.

"No, not really, but you'd be surprised what you can find on that box in the corner. It's a television," he said and smiled.

Peggy pulled back and stared at the flat object in the corner. "A television? So that's what that is."

"Yes, and it can be useful, but most of what's on there is a waste of time," he replied. "But enough about that, our song is almost over."

"Our song?" She asked smiling, as she swayed in his arms, enjoying their closeness.

"Uh, huh," he replied. "The name of the song is …" He began but before he could finish his sentence, the last few bars of the song gave him the answer:

_Do you know what it's like to dream a dream  
>Baby hold me tight and let this be<br>Oh, show me heaven, cover me  
>Leave me breathless<br>Oh, show me heaven please(1)_

After the song had ended, he picked her up and took her to his bed, sat down with her on his lap and she rested her head on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and kissed her temple. "Did you like the song?"

"It was perfect. 'Show Me Heaven,'" she said the name of the song. "I loved it," she whispered, finally at peace.

"I'm glad you liked it. I knew you would, but I need to talk to you a little about this place, and where we are." He pulled her closer. "What I'm going to tell you will shock and surprise you just like it did me, but in time we will accept the truth … together."

"What truth, Steve?"

"We're in the future … it's 2012."

She lifted her head from his shoulder and stared at him. She glanced around the room at the various gadgets again. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, the year is 2012, and I was brought here from the plane that had been frozen and buried in the Arctic for over seventy years."

"You were frozen, and you were alive all this time? We thought you were dead," she asked and wondered why no one could find him. "Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry."

He laid her down on the bed with Peggy beside him and stroked her cheek. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Thinking back on it now, there's no way anyone could have found me, but I wasn't in any pain. I was suspended in time somehow, but preserved so I could be brought back to life … for you Peggy. So here I am," he paused. "Here we are," he said stroking her cheek then his fingers moved down her throat, and began to unbutton her jacket.

"It's a miracle," she murmured, her eyes filled with tears. "We owe Thor so much."

"Yes, we do. I just hope …" He hesitated.

"What, what do you hope?"

Steve sighed. "He's very unhappy, Peggy, just as I was. He found someone, someone very special, but …"

"Things didn't work out," Peggy finished for him.

"Yeah, they didn't, and I'm worried about us being together like this. We've cheated fate, Peggy, you and I."

"I know, but I wouldn't change a minute of it. Would you?"

For answer, he kissed her and she kissed him back, thrilled to be with him again. He stopped after a moment as if he wanted to say something.

"What is it? Why did you stop?" Peggy asked confused.

Steve was quiet for a moment as he continued to unbutton her clothes. He couldn't look at her. His heart was pounding so hard. He'd never said anything like this before, and he was a bit scared. "Just before the plane crashed and all during my time here, I've wanted to tell you something and now that the time has come …" He paused as he raised his eyes to hers. "I love you, Peggy," he told her thrilled to see her smile.

"Oh, Steve, I love you too, so much," she told him then she threw her arms around his neck holding him close. He wiped her tears away and touched her hair. He kissed her again, slanting his mouth against hers. Peggy melted as passion burst to sweet life between them. He helped her remove her uniform, her stockings and her shoes. She helped him remove his shirt and slacks. But then just to look at that magnificent body again sent shivers of desire down to her toes. "Oh dear," she mumbled again.

"You said the same thing after you saw me during our first time together, remember?" He asked and smiled.

"Like I would ever forget that night? You were so shy and sweet," she told him. She touched his cheek and stroked his hair. I think I fell even more in love with you at that moment."

"Oh, so you love my body, huh? Not sure if I should be insulted or excited by that remark," he said teasing her but only a little. Smiling he kissed her throat and her ear stimulating her in all the right places.

"Oh yeah, having a body like yours was icing on the cake." Smiling, she stroked his hair. "But when we talked and I witnessed your bravery and leadership abilities before you were even transformed, that too turned me on."

"Ummm, does this turn you on too?" He asked quietly, as he rained kisses down her throat to her breast. Steve promised he would go slowly, but kissing Peggy sent a fire to his loins. He was burning up. He had to possess her, all of her.

Peggy moaned then, answering his question with another moan, as her body reacted in several regions at once. Clasping him closer, it wasn't nearly close enough. She arched her back hoping he would relieve the unbearable pressure. Steve understood her need. He felt exactly the same way.

"I love your body too," Steve whispered hoarsely against her ear while caressing her breast. He kissed his way down her throat again, kissed and stroked her nipples, and then he touched her there where she was so warm and ready. He slid a long finger inside, marveling how hot and wet she was. She pushed against his hand. "Oh, Steve … Oh!" Peggy gasped as her long legs opened wider to welcome him.

Steve felt as if he could go on and on just to kiss her and touch her and to hear her cries of pleasure, but he knew Peggy wanted him inside, and he wanted that too more than anything. He positioned himself then and slid smoothly into her waiting heat and tried to exert some control. "Yes, yes," Peggy gasped and moaned. She lifted her hips to fully accommodate him. He pushed deeper and she wrapped her arms and legs around him.

Unable to resist her any longer, he surrendered to any conscious thought and gave in to the woman of his heart, the love of his life. Peggy clung to him acting out of instinct, love and their mutual need for each other, as she climbed higher and higher. Steve held her close and shuddered with the spasms of life-giving release.

Sated at last, he withdrew from her, and kissed her thoroughly. Steve decided he would have to make love to her at least three more times just to assure himself that she was really there with him and beside him.

A few moments passed. "Are you ok?" Steve asked worried about her.

"I'm fine, that was wonderful." She paused. "I love you," she said, smiling and stroking his hair.

"I love you too, Peggy," he said never tiring of saying those words, as he looked into her eyes.

"I can't believe this is really happening and that … you love me. Truly, you really love me?" Peggy had been hurt before.

"Oh, yeah, I really do," he said as he proceeded to prove to her just how much.

~o~o~

_A little over an hour later:_

Steve couldn't sleep, so he watched Peggy sleeping peacefully beside him. She lay on her side her head not far from his own. Their time together grew ever shorter, leaving them with only half an hour before he had to leave. He couldn't wake her because he knew he must have exhausted her over the past several hours, but it was almost time for him to go.

He didn't want to leave her, but he knew it would be hard to leave her alone, and he supposed she would be alright without him. Peggy was smart, resourceful, brave, and beautiful. Smiling at the look on her face, he wondered if she were dreaming of him. And then she began to slowly wake up. He'd never watched another human awaken in bed beside him before. It was a heady feeling and he liked it a lot.

Suddenly, she sighed heavily, raised her arms over her head and stretched. But when she did that, the bed sheet fell below her waist and her beautiful breasts were revealed to him. Peggy slowly opened her eyes.

They stared at each other neither saying a word as the air in the room stilled.

TBC!

~o~o~

Note: (1) Song: _Show Me Heaven_, by Tina Arena.

A/N: Peggy and Steve needed a miracle to be reunited. I hope it satisfied everyone. I loved writing them together again. *sniffles with joy and happiness* I hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts. Reviews are love.


	6. Heaven on Earth

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Peggy and Steve can't get enough, Peggy may have found a new position, and later Thor and Jane come face to face after being apart for almost a year. Read on and please review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 6: Heaven on Earth_

Steve's heart was pounding hard inside his chest like a drum. He stared at the beautiful woman beside him. His dreams were now a reality and he had to wonder again if their happiness would be stolen from them as if they had awakened from a dream. He hated to think that way, but he wouldn't let those thoughts ruin what they shared. They had a second chance and he wanted to cherish every moment and whatever happens they would be together, no matter what.

Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and tried to steady his breathing without much success. He stared at her lovely body, but then that familiar feeling came over him again. He recognized it for what it was. He couldn't seem to stop himself as he leaned down just a little to awaken her properly with a few kisses to her cheek, her ear and then his kisses wandered down her throat. She moaned and closed her eyes then leaned back to give him more access. Her arms pulled him closer, as his tongue and lips worked their magic. He moved ever lower then he kissed her breasts all around the nipple. He then stroked it over and over with his tongue then he finally took it into his mouth and pulled delicately.

Peggy squirmed remembering what his friend had said about only two hours and that he had to go, but just a few more minutes couldn't hurt. Moaning loudly then, she arched her back loving the feel of his hands and lips on her breast. "Oh, Steve, we don't have much time," she managed to say, but he went on as if he hadn't heard her, then went to her other breast and gave it equal attention.

She couldn't take anymore as she pulled his head up and kissed him thrusting her tongue down his throat. They didn't have much time left, so she opened her legs for him and shifted just a little and then he was inside of her, the feeling so amazing so wonderful, that he had to close his eyes to get a bit of control. "Oh, Peggy, you've bewitched me. You feel so good. I can't seem to get enough of you and I don't want to," he managed to say as he began to move in and out of her warm body slowly at first then with more vigor as she picked up his rhythm.

Peggy understood what he meant, because she felt the same way. All she had to do was look into his eyes and she was his. Closing her eyes, she pulled him close as they began to move together then giving and receiving pleasure, then Peggy screamed his name and he pushed once more and then he let everything go. He collapsed on top of her, his breath coming in short gasps. After a moment, he rolled to his back taking her with him. He pulled her close to his side, kissed her temple, and stroked her hair and arms. Several minutes passed while their breathing returned to normal.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered against her temple, once he could draw air into his lungs to speak.

"I know, but I'll be alright. I'll be right here waiting for you," she told him hoping to ease his mind.

"Promise me that you won't get into any trouble," he told her firmly.

She leaned up on her elbow to see his face. "Steve, I don't know anyone here. I have no idea where we are." She paused. "We are in the U.S., aren't we, not Europe? Is the war over? I mean, of course it is, it's been decades."

"Yes, that war is over, but there have been other wars, and …"

"More wars? Now why does that not surprise me," she said shaking her head and feeling very sad about that news.

He stroked her cheek. "I really have to change and get ready to go," he reluctantly told her, as he pulled her closer not wanting to let go.

"Alright, I'll see you later?" She asked remembering the last time they had said their goodbyes, but she put on a brave face, not wanting him to see how worried she was.

"Yes, I'll see you later," he replied, kissed her quick, went into the bathroom to shower and change.

When he came out of the bathroom a little while later, dressed and ready to go, Peggy was standing at the mirror head down with something in her hand. Eyes shining, she turned to him and held out her hand palm up. "You still have this?" She asked a little breathlessly.

Steve walked over to her and took the compass from her, the one with her photograph inside. "Yeah, I do. Nick actually found this on the plane and gave it to me the other day when he told me his plan to bring you here. I thought it was lost to me forever," he told her opening the compass and staring at the photo then he looked into her eyes. "Now, I have you."

"Oh Steve," Peggy whispered moved beyond measure. "Come here," she said and came into his arms. "I'm so happy," she whispered against his ear kissing it softly.

"Me too," he replied. He reluctantly pulled back and looked her over. Her hair was all mushed from sleep, she was wearing one of his shirts, her legs were bare, and the look she gave him made him think of the past few hours and how much he still wanted her. "You really shouldn't look at me like that. You know I have to leave, but … ummm … you should get some sleep while I'm away," he mumbled, ducking his head and tried not to blush.

She giggled then she kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment. "Bye for now," she said and smiled. "Oh, Steve, before you leave?"

"What is it, Peggy?"

"Remember when I said I would go out with you, but you had to ask me first?" She asked smiling with a flirtatious grin.

He came back to her then and took her hands. "Peggy Carter, would you do me the honor of going on a date with me tonight at 8:00 pm 'on the dot'?"

Giggling, she replied, "I'd be honored and I'll see you then."

"It's a date. Bye Peggy," he said and kissed her goodbye, held up the compass then put it inside his pocket and left her with a smile.

Sighing to herself, she looked around his room then stared at the door then at the box in the corner. _He actually learned how to dance with that thing? I wonder what else there is to learn inside a television?_ She shook her head thinking about the past several hours. _I'll say it again_ … _he's definitely a fast learner. I wonder if he learned those things from the television?_

But then she had a thought. _Has he been with anyone else since he came here?_ As soon as she had that thought, she immediately dismissed it. But then images in her brain of a faceless woman were relentless ... _Steve kissing another woman, a blonde maybe or a redhead, or someone younger than me?_ She had to know. She shook her head trying to dislodge those images from her mind. She watched television for an hour, but then she became bored with it.

Peggy went into the bathroom, showered and put on her only clothing, her military uniform. After brushing her hair and checking her appearance in the mirror, she decided to investigate the premises.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, at the monitoring center:_

Most of the Avengers were out scouting and investing recent incidents of a possible invasion of which had caused mass hysteria in the media and the surrounding area. Apparently, there were reports of unidentified objects in the sky, but no real proof of an alien invasion.

Nick was monitoring the whereabouts of Steve, Tony, Thor, Hawkeye and Black Widow. He and Agent Phil Coulson were alone in the center, giving orders hoping to find out more about a possible invasion, when suddenly Peggy entered.

Nick and Phil glanced at each other and wondered what to say to her then they invited her in. "Bored already?" Nick asked and tried to smile.

"You have no idea," Peggy responded, relaxing a little. "Is Steve here or is he out on a mission?" She asked, but it came out all wrong. "I mean ..."

"We haven't met. I'm Agent Phil Coulson, Field Agent here at S.h.i.e.l.d."

They shook hands. "I'm Margaret Carter, but everyone calls me Peggy. Steve and I, I mean ..." She hesitated, not sure what they were.

"I know who you are. Welcome to the 21st century," he said and smiled.

She smiled back. "Thanks," she replied and walked around the monitoring center.

Nick and Phil watched her check out the equipment then they both quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You know, I was thinking, I may not be useful here with these machines, but I know my way around a battlefield. I could be useful to you. I could maybe be a weapons coordinator, or a field communications expert? You name it, and I can do it," she eagerly said hoping they had something for her to do.

Nick raised his eyebrows again. She certainly didn't waste any time. "Actually, Peggy, I know your record in the Army and don't tell Steve this, but one of the reasons I even considered bringing you here was your military record. I think you could be very helpful to us here at S.h.i.e.l.d.," he told her and watched her reaction.

Her eyes lit up. "Really, Sir?"

"Yes, really. When can you start?"

"Right away, Sir," she responded.

"Excellent. Agent Coulson will show you where you can get fitted with ... ummm ... a new uniform and set you up for training."

Peggy held out her hand. "Thank you so much, Colonel. I want so much to help."

He shook her hand. "I'm sure you'll be a great asset to us."

Peggy's back was straight as she reached up to salute him, but her hand came down at the last second, then she turned to go.

"Agent Carter?" Nick asked then he raised his hand to salute her.

Smiling, she returned his salute, turned and followed Agent Coulson to her new job.

~o~o~

_A little while later in the monitoring center:_

Thor was making preparations to leave to meet with Jane. Everyone was there to see him off, Nick, Natasha, Clint, Tony, Bruce, and Steve were also there.

"Are you sure about this?" Nick asked, worried about him seeing Jane again after so long a time.

"Yes, she's ready and willing to help us," Thor replied, as he thought about his talk with Jane over the phone a little while ago. She had been shocked to hear from him, of course, but he could hear it in her voice how happy she was to talk to him again, and he felt the same way.

"Alright, you have twenty-four hours, but if she can't find him, then we have even more preparations to make, equipment, weapons, everything will have be made ready. We don't know what Loki is planning, plus it appears we'll have our hands full with a possible alien invasion as well."

"I know. I'll be in touch shortly," Thor said and bid everyone goodbye.

Once Thor had left, Nick turned to the group. "We can't be sure Jane will have the answers we're looking for."

"What's our next move?" Tony asked.

"We get ready," Nick replied.

~o~o~

_A small town in New Mexico, minutes later:_

Jane Foster, still in a remote desert town of Puerto Antigua, was in her lab working on stabilizing the Einstein-Rosen Bridge, which connected it to Earth. She and Thor had managed to fix the bridge a little over a year ago and she had committed herself to him in every way, even leaving her life here on Earth to be with him. But it turned out to be one of the worst decisions of her life. They had both wanted it to work more than anything, but to change her nature so drastically was not the answer. They realized this before it was too late. She cherished her friendship with him and she couldn't bear to lose that, not ever, but just being friends was hard, so very hard.

As an astrophysicist, her area of expertise had become more and more important to her. Even though she and Thor were no longer seeing each other, she still felt connected to him through her work. She did work with him from time to time but only through emails and phone calls.

But just thinking about Thor's recent call to her sent her heart and mind into a tailspin. She couldn't seem to concentrate on anything but him. So, she sat there trying to work, but it was a waste of time. Sighing she stared at the computer screen and waited for Thor's arrival. She hadn't made any preparations for his visit although she wanted to. She did brush her hair and pinch her cheeks but that was all.

Then he walked in unannounced. "Hello, Jane," Thor greeted her quietly, even though his heart was pounding just to see her again.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Will Peggy get into trouble. It's a safe bet! In the next chapter, Thor and Jane will talk about their past. Will the sparks still be there as before? You have to come back to find out. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.


	7. Hope and Renewal

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Jane and Thor both realize that hope is still alive, Steve may be a bit overprotective of Peggy, and later Peggy has to tread carefully with her news. Read on and please review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 7: Hope and Renewal_

After hearing his voice, Jane had thought she had been prepared but she wasn't, not at all. Her heart skipped a beat then it slammed against her ribs knocking the breath from her lungs and she had yet to see his face. Closing her eyes for a moment then standing up a little straighter, she turned to face him.

She couldn't help it as she looked him over. He wasn't wearing his Nordic garb, but he was casually dressed in blue jeans, a shirt, boots and sunglasses that he removed after she had turned to him. His hair was still long and loose about his shoulders. She loved his hair.

"Hi," she said and kicked herself at how breathless she sounded.

"It's good to see you again. How are you?" He hated this.

Jane sighed. "Is this all we are now … small talk?"

"No, not at all," he replied. Then he came closer. "I really don't know what to say. 'I'm sorry' comes to mind, but I've said that to you more times than I care to remember, but it doesn't change anything."

She turned back to her work. "No, it doesn't," she agreed then she abruptly changed the subject. "I think I may have found him."

"Really?" He came closer still and stood just behind her, leaned down and looked at her computer. Thor couldn't help it as he closed his eyes and breathed her in. The memories were overwhelming him. He stood up straighter and tried to gain some control. "Jane, I …" He hesitated.

"Don't, please don't say anything," she whispered desperately barely keeping her composure.

He reached up to touch her shoulder, but stopped and put his hand down. "Send the coordinates to Nick and then we can talk."

She did as he told her. "Loki is close; too close. Do you know what you're going to do once you face him again? He is your brother," she reminded him, then turned slightly to watch his face closely.

"I have no idea, but I can't let him hurt people not here, and certainly not you. I know where my loyalties lie."

She frowned. "Are you sure? I know you still love him," Jane boldly stated.

"A part of me will always love him, but things are different now," he said.

"It's the same for us, isn't it?" She asked again, still being bold, but she had to know.

"Yes, things are different between us. I just wish …" he hesitated.

"I know, but it's not going to work for us, Thor. We have to let each other go. It's the only way."

"I don't think I can." He paused then as he looked into her eyes. "Believe me, I've tried," Thor told her, sad to see her eyes fill with tears. "Jane, please don't cry."

"Oh, Thor," she whimpered then covered her eyes with her hands.

He took her into his arms holding her close. It felt so good to hold her again.

She welcomed his comfort for a moment. Their 'final' goodbyes were said nearly a year ago, but it wasn't really a goodbye. They had made love numerous times, neither of them wanted it to end, but they had said goodbye, and now there they were again unwilling or unable to end it.

Jane had to force herself to leave his arms. "We shouldn't," she said and looked into his eyes. "Why did you come here? You didn't need to come all this way just for Loki's whereabouts."

"I know, but I needed to see you."

"But why? Have things changed? Did your Father change his mind about me?"

"No, nothing has changed, except …" He hesitated not wanting to upset her, but he had to tell her the truth. "I gave my father two years and then I told him I would return to Asgard and take up the throne."

Her heart constricted with pain, but she had to know, then, "Oh, I see. He wants you to marry, doesn't he?" He didn't answer her. "Has he picked out your bride as well?" She didn't wait for him to answer her, "He has, hasn't he?"

"No, but I have … you," he said and waited for her to say something.

Her heart soared in spite of herself. "Thor, please don't. Why are you even going there? We can't make it work, so stop saying things like that," she told him and turned from him hoping to end the discussion and to put some distance between them so she could think.

He grabbed her arm. "We can make it work and that's why I'm here."

Jane wouldn't allow herself to hope as she tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let her go. "How can we make it work? We've tried everything, short of running away together, which wouldn't work. Your father would find us for sure."

"No, not running away, but …" He hesitated. He was desperate for an answer. Two years would fly by and then what? He didn't want to think that far ahead.

"But what?" Jane couldn't help how hopeful her voice sounded.

He touched her cheek softly. "I could become mortal again, like you."

Shocked to her depths of her soul, Jane stared at Thor wide-eyed as if he had completely lost his mind. "You can't be serious," she stated, but inside she was thrilled he would even think of doing that for her. Jane's heart began to melt again. She could feel it.

"I wouldn't do it right away, but after everything has calmed down and the Loki threat is taken care of, then we can be together ... forever." He paused as he stared into her eyes trying to read her. "Don't you want that too?"

Jane didn't hesitate. "Of course I want that." He smiled at her quick response.

Thor continued, "I can't forget when we first met. I didn't have my powers then and it didn't matter to us. We connected that first moment. You remember, don't you?" He asked and smiled remembering.

She chuckled, also remembering. _How could I forget?_ She thought. "Well, if I remember correctly, you weren't yourself and Darcy had to use a Taser on you because you were pretty intimidating."

"Me? Intimidating? But I wouldn't hurt a fly," he quipped and quirked a smile.

He was being charming, but what he was asking was impossible. "I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, but I can't let you do it. It wouldn't be right. Everyone needs you, especially now. Who knows what will happen? Your powers are your heritage; they're a part of who you are. I couldn't live with myself and you wouldn't be able to do it either, so the subject is closed."

He was losing her again, and he couldn't bear it. "But Jane … I love you," he told her desperately.

She closed her eyes and the tears threatened again. The next thing she knew they were clutching each other close. Thor raised her chin, kissed her tears away, then his mouth closed over hers. Jane whimpered then she kissed him back unable to stop herself, but she didn't want to stop, not at all.

Thor felt his heart soar at her acceptance as he deepened the kiss. He picked her up then and took her to her bedroom in the back of her lab, where she spent her long lonely nights without the love of her life.

Thor was whispering to her while he helped her remove all her clothes. "We will find a way, Jane, I promise."

Tears spilled down her cheeks. He kissed them away. He made love to her slowly whispering love words full of promise and hope.

For an instant, Jane felt as if she should stop this, but she couldn't, not if her life depended upon it. She had missed him terribly, but now he was here. She wanted hope, needed it, but was there still a chance for them? She prayed that it was true.

"I love you too, Thor," she finally whispered to him unable to deny it, knowing deep inside that he needed to make love to her and she needed him too. His mouth returned to hers again and again. Her lips parted under the pressure of his tongue as it slipped inside her mouth, demanding a response.

Jane melted against him wanting him with a passion that stunned her. He kissed her over and over, as she came into his arms whimpering her need. His lips moved down her neck where he sucked lightly at her skin, and she tilted her head thrilled to be with again. His fingers moved over her center, as Jane gasped into his mouth and arched her back. "Please!"

He answered her pleas then entered her slowly while she became accustomed to his size. They both felt as if they had come home at last. Thor wanted their time together to last, but being inside of her again sent him to places that made his head spin and his heart felt on fire with his desire to possess her, to make her mine again. But all too soon, they reached that peak holding each other close as they both sighed with bliss.

After a few moments, Thor covered them as they snuggled close. They lay together, their limbs entwined, as their breathing returned to normal. Thor stroked her hair and kissed her temple clutching her close. "I meant what I said; we will find a way."

Jane didn't say anything as she closed her eyes. She couldn't help it, as a growing hope took root inside her heart. Soon they both fell asleep.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on Asgard:_

"I know that look, my husband," Frigga, Odin's wife, stated to her thoughtful spouse.

"I don't know to what you are referring, my wife," Odin replied being cryptic.

"You promised you would not interfere in their relationship again or in Earth's troubles. Are you going to break both promises?" She asked knowing the answer.

He shook his head then he became thoughtful again. "All of this is my fault. If I hadn't insisted that Jane become immortal," he said then paused, "And Loki …" he couldn't continue.

Frigga came over to him then and touched his arm. "Loki made his own choices, my husband, and Jane, well, she adores our son. That much is obvious."

"I know that to be true," Odin finally admitted it.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Frigga asked and smiled at her husband's determined look.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile back on Earth in Steve's private quarters:_

Peggy and Steve had both gotten word that the battle would be taking place any day now, and because Loki had been located and an invasion was imminent, their dinner plans would have to be put on hold once again.

Peggy hadn't had a chance to tell Steve about her new position as an Agent within the organization but he would know very soon now. As she stood at the mirror and admired her new costume, she couldn't help but be thankful to Natasha and all her assistance, her lessons about the future and what could be ahead for them during the battle. At first she was jealous of Natasha and wondered if she had been involved with Steve, but after she had told her that Steve had arrived just days ago, then she had begun to feel a lot better. He was a fast learner, but not 'that' fast.

Peggy's costume was similar to her Army attire only more 'form fitting' as they say here in this century. Her cream colored slacks fit inside her knee-high boots; the brown leather jacket also fit her like a glove. The belt was fitted with essential gear she would need, like ammunition and a revolver. Once she was ready, she took a deep breath ready to get to work.

Steve took that moment to enter their room. He was also in his new costume as well. But when he saw Peggy, looking stunning and way too attractive to go anywhere, let alone out into the world to fight who knows what, his heartbeat began that familiar rhythm again.

"What are you wearing?" Steve asked as he looked her up and down admiring her sleek body and her outfit.

"My new costume," she replied, then straightened the slim jacket and adjusted her weapons belt just so. "Col. Fury assigned me to weapons and communications duties during the coming battle." She frowned at his expression in the mirror. "Don't you like it? It was made especially for me," she asked hoping that he would. She turned to face him then looked him up and down. "Wow, you look fantastic Steve."

"Thanks, Peggy, but I don't know about you coming with us. Maybe you should stay here with Agent Coulter, you know, to keep an eye on things?"

"Now, Steve, Natasha told me what everyone would be up against with Thor's brother, Loki, and possibly an alien invasion too." She shook her head at that notion, still not quite believing it. He still looked concerned. "These weapons are just for precaution. I won't be in the field," she replied.

"Oh, well, that's good," he said relieved but that didn't last long at her next words.

"But I told Col. Fury that he may need me to help with the civilians, you know, helping the police and the military, and of course, I'm always willing to help."

"I know you are," he said and watched her for a moment. "Come here," he said and went to her holding her close. "I'm very proud that you took the initiative and offered to help."

"Well, I couldn't just sit around here and wait for you. I'm not made that way."

Steve closed his eyes still holding her close, which didn't help matters. Her perfume was messing with his insides. "Umm, Peggy, don't say anymore," he whispered and thought about her words, which turned him on for some strange reason. He was finding it odd that only a few words from her would do that to him. He didn't have any control around her. All these feelings were new to him, but he admitted to himself how much he liked them.

"Oh, dear," Peggy said and realized what was going on. She pulled back and smiled then touched his cheek softly. "We don't have time for that, big boy, but hold that thought." Smiling, she took his hand.

"Wait, give me a minute," he said and stood still for a moment to get some control. "Let's go!"

Chuckling to herself, Peggy headed to the monitoring center with Steve close behind. He had to look straight ahead to keep his mind on the matters at hand.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Mr. Rogers has a one-track mind these days! *giggles* Thor and Jane share a history that I wanted to briefly address that here. Stick with me. I think you'll like it how the story continues. Big chapter ahead, so stay tuned! Thanks for reading, everyone. Reviews are love.


	8. The Darkest Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This is the big one folks. I hope you enjoy it. I admit the Avengers trailer played a big part in my decision to continue writing Steve and Peggy's story. So here goes! In this next chapter, Thor hoped to convince Loki to leave, but in spite of his efforts, the battle rages on, but who will be the victor? Let us not forget that in war no one is the victor. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 8: The Darkest Heart_

_Back at the monitoring center in New York:_

Col. Fury continued to make preparations for the coming confrontation. After receiving Jane's coordinates, the entire team was dispatched to Loki's location. Unfortunately, there hadn't been enough time to contact the military to take control of the city and the enormous job of evacuating so many millions of people would not be done in time. The authorities had done their best, but there were far too many civilians still in the city.

The military had been informed of the coming threat, and so they prepared for what lay ahead. Alien weaponry was out of their domain, but they came prepared with the highest level of weapons available to them including: semi-automatic handguns, long-range sniper rifles, machine guns, grenade-launchers, and modified assault rifles. Armored personnel carriers (or tanks) were located all around the city at locations garnered from the Avengers, but it may not be enough to protect them or the countless number of citizens who were vulnerable to attack.

Thor had returned earlier the previous evening after Jane had located Loki. He was determined to confront him first in the desperate hope that he could convince Loki to leave Earth and to spare lives. His heart would be on his sleeve with his brother, even after their recent falling-out. They were still brothers. He would always feel their connection and in spite of everything that had happened, he still felt it. He just hoped it was not too late.

Nick wasn't so sure about Thor's plan but considering what they would be up against, with so many people still in the area, he decided to let him try at least.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, in a special section of the bunker:_

Erik Selvig had infiltrated the inner workings of the Avengers bunker at a secret location in the city. It had been left unguarded which suited him perfectly. He knew how to access the location and where the Cosmic Cube was located.

Once inside and still being manipulated by Loki, he found the Cube and replaced it with a similar-looking object. The Avengers were too busy preparing for the battle, and were unaware of this occurrence up and until they had managed to locate Loki now in New York.

After being released by Loki, Erik had come to his senses and realized what he had done, possibly being the cause of a war. He immediately contacted Col. Fury hoping that there was a way of stopping what appeared to be the inevitable.

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on the outskirts of the city:_

All during his preparations to come to Earth and to defeat his brother, Loki had inner doubts about conquering Earth. Earthlings were made to be ruled, but he couldn't help but remember his older brother and the many years they had become close, that sometimes he thought that they were the same inside and out. They looked different of course, but inside they were still the same. He truly believed that to be true.

But everything had changed once he had found out his true heritage and his father's betrayal. He had felt utterly lost and alone. He couldn't talk to anybody about what he had found out. Now, it was too late to stop it, too late to even think about the past and what could have been.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Kl'rt, also known as Super-Skrull, a leader of a race of reptilian humanoids with large pointed ears, red or green eyes, and corrugated chins. Kl'rt informed Loki that Thanos, the mad Titan, was on his way to Earth probably in search of the Cosmic Cube.

Loki had enlisted this small band of shape shifters with his mission to conquer Earth. They were easily manipulated and he had no problem enlisting their unique support in his diabolical quest.

Loki also knew of Thanos and his ultimate goal to destroy all sentient beings in the universe, and he also needed the Cube to complete his sadistic plans. There was no stopping what was about to happen. Even with his power, Loki knew no one on Earth would be able to stop the mad Titan.

~o~o~

_On Thanos' ship not far from Earth:_

Thanos checked his navigational instruments and it was only a matter of a few hours and he would have the Cube. His ultimate success depended on it and he would not let a few Earthlings stand in his way. He considered himself a genius because he possessed superhuman intellect, and was a master of all fields of advanced science and technology. It did not take him long to locate the Cube and set his course for Earth.

Not only did he possess a brilliant mind but he was also a member of the race of superhumans known as the Titanian Eternals. He possessed enormous strength, stamina, and particularly durability. He was able to absorb and project vast quantities of cosmic energy; is virtually ageless and immortal; does not need food, drink or oxygen; and is capable of certain telekinesis, as well as telepathy and matter manipulation. The advanced technology within his transportation warship included force field projection, time travel, and movement through alternate universes, space flight and teleportation over interstellar distances.

Soon the planet Earth appeared before him in the port hole of his ship. As the computer spoke to him of Earth's specifics, he listened, but he knew all there was to know about the massive planet:

_Earth is the third planet from the Sun. It is the only planet known to have an atmosphere containing free oxygen, oceans of liquid water on its surface, and, of course, life._

_Earth is the fifth largest of the planets in the solar system — smaller than the four gas giants, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus and Neptune, but larger than the three other rocky planets, Mercury, Mars and Venus. It has a diameter of roughly 8,000 miles (13,000 kilometers), and is round because gravity pulls matter into a ball, although it is not perfectly round, instead being more of an "oblate spheroid" whose spin causes it to be squashed at its poles and swollen at the equator._

_Roughly 71 percent of Earth's surface is covered by water, most of it in the oceans. About a fifth of its atmosphere is made up of oxygen, produced by plants.(1)_

Thanos continued to listen to the computer then an evil smile appeared on his face, as multiple plots of destroying all life on Earth ran rampant inside his mind.

~o~o~

_Back on Earth in lower Manhattan:_

Loki was ready, and with the Skrulls now in place waiting for his word, the Cube would do all the work required to conquer the Earthlings.

He was about to unleash the Cube's power when he spotted Thor alone, and it was too much of a temptation not to talk to him. Maybe he could convince Thor to join him and defeat the humans. They were a race bent on destroying each other. _Why not do it for them?_

"Hello brother," Loki sneered at him. He was alone, which didn't surprise him.

"Loki, you have to stop this. You don't know what you are doing. Millions of lives are at stake," Thor pleaded, but he had a feeling he was wasting his breath.

"Do you think I care for them, like you do, brother?" Loki asked then shook his head, he continued, "What has become of the Thor I knew, ready for any battle, ready to conquer any and all worlds for our Father?"

"Father wouldn't want this and you know it. Loki, these people have done you no harm. Please leave and take the Comic Cube with you. You don't know the power of it. It could start a war and no one would win, not even you," Thor told him, but Loki seemed even more intent on this insanity. Yes, Thor knew his brother was insane. He had to be to do something like this.

Col. Fury and the Avengers were listening through their communication devices and knew things were not going well. Thor was not getting through to him. He had no choice now. He spoke to him, "Thor, listen there's an alien ship approaching and we have no idea who it could be. Ask him if he knows anything about it. If he doesn't, demand that he stop this insanity."

"Loki, please listen to me," Thor tried again.

"I'm through listening to you. Now get out of my way!" Loki screamed at him then he unleashed the power of the Cube. Explosions of disintegrations of buildings, cars and people suddenly began happening all around Thor and he was barely able to move out of the way moments before he was destroyed as well.

Loki suspected the Cosmic Cube had unlimited power and even he was surprised by what he had done. He then contacted the Skrulls and they immediately shifted back into their alien likenesses and began blowing up the city with their weapons of destruction. The military and the police were no match for their alien weaponry.

Iron Man lifted up into the sky when the fighting began and launched weapons from his powerful hands, startling Loki, who managed to avoid his blasts when he disappeared right before their eyes.

Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye did their best against the Skrulls, but their ability to shape shift into humans was causing a rash of problems for them.

Thor knew about the Skrulls and instructed the Avengers not to look directly at them while in in their alien form, because of their ability to hypnotize humans at will.

It wasn't long before battles were soon raging all over the city with no end in sight.

~o~o~

Back at the bunker, Peggy watched the monitors of the news reports and had to do something, so she ventured into the city with the very reluctant help of Agent Coulter and she was able to do some good helping the military with the massive evacuation efforts. Agent Coulter warned her to stay clear of the fighting. She reluctantly agreed, but it was not in her nature to run from a fight.

Suddenly, Peggy was tapped on her shoulder. It was Jane. She and Thor had returned to New York together and he had told her about Peggy, how he had brought her there to the present, and finding her here in the mist of the battle was not surprising. They quickly introduced each other and continued to help the police and the military to evacuate more civilians.

Agent Coulter spotted Jane and he had a bad feeling about them begin here in the mist of the battle. Steve and Thor would not be happy about this. He warned again to please be careful of the fighting.

Captain America, Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye and Black Widow were doing the best they could against the Skrulls and had hoped to find Loki. He had disappeared and it wasn't long before they realized they were fighting a losing battle, as even more of the Skrulls appeared out of nowhere. The military were firing at will. The Skrulls were fierce in hand-to-hand combat because of their ability to shape shift into any form of weapon they desired. Hundreds of innocent people were getting needlessly killed.

After an hour of intense fighting, Col. Fury alerted them that Bruce was now in the heart of the city and that the massive alien spaceship was visible from space. The remaining Avengers were too busy trying to locate Loki and fighting the Skrulls to venture into the city. Bruce was on his own now. Whoever and whatever was inside that alien ship would have to get past the Hulk.

Suddenly, the Hulk shifted into his massive form and he managed to take many of the Skrulls out of commission with just a swipe of his huge hands, but then an alien spaceship appeared in the sky hovering just beyond the skyscrapers. All fighting stopped for a full minute, as everyone looked up at massive ship.

Thanos made his presence known as he teleported down to the street and appeared before the startled populous in his huge alien body. He was a massive being, an alien if anyone had ever seen one. He stood there waiting for anyone who may have the insane need to approach him.

The Hulk slowly moved forward knowing he was the only one who could stop him. The ground shook beneath his feet. Thanos and the Hulk both stood a good ten feet tall. The Hulk came closer then he growled in his face and Thanos felt he finally had an opponent, someone he would enjoy beating to a pulp.

Thanos took the first swing and knocked the Hulk a good twenty feet into the air and he landed on the ground shooting concrete into the sky. He shook it off and charged Thanos with all his power behind him. The fight continued as they bashed and fought all over the street. Everyone wanted to watch this historic battle, but common sense prevailed and they had to run to get out of the way.

Thanos did not come to Earth to fight. He had come for the Cube and his senses had picked up on it and it was close, but he had to dispatch this huge beast before he could even consider getting his hands on it.

Meanwhile, among those 'smart' humans running away from the two beings fighting in the street were Peggy and Jane, but suddenly one of the buildings shaken from its foundations from the fight had shifted and began to collapse. Peggy rushed to help people out of the way including Jane, but a few were not fast enough as tons of concrete and rock began to collapse.

All you could hear all over the city were screams … screams of agony, pain and defeat.

~o~o~

_The portal to Earth on Asgard:_

Odin, the All-Father, had seen enough. It became clear to him that the humans were fighting a losing battle, and it was up to him to fix this, to right the wrongs caused by him with his lack of understanding and compassion for his sons. And so, with his magical spear Gungnir, 'The Spear of Heaven,' in his hand and the Odinforce behind him, he teleported to Earth.

As he stood before the startled Earthlings and aliens alike, many would describe him later in their many tales of this day:

_With Gungnir, his mighty spear held high over his head, a magic artifact one would imagine that allowed him to channel his magic for an even wider variety of effects, as well as his armor, that shined in the bright light of day, Odin of Asgard landed in the heart of the city surrounded by a blinding beam of light that caused everyone to stop what they were doing and take notice._

Col. Nick Fury suddenly received an urgent communication from Agent Coulter. "You are not going to believe this, but Thor's father just appeared and he's standing right there in the middle of the street. I think he's here to help. He's already dispatched one huge alien with that staff in his hand. I can't believe what I'm seeing."

"What, what is it man?" Nick urgently asked.

"Thor's father just located Loki. He just appeared right before him, along with all the other shape shifting aliens. He just raised that staff above his head then they all disappeared right before our eyes, just like that."

"I'm on my way," Nick replied.

"Wait ... there's one more thing …" he hesitated knowing what this could mean.

"What is it?" Nick asked, as everyone headed to Agent Coulter's location. "Peggy and Jane have been wounded, and I don't know how bad it is. Both of them were unconscious and are being transported to city hospital now."

Thor and Steve glanced at each other, both with the same thoughts. They quickly informed the others then they headed to the hospital, both dreading what they would find.

Meanwhile, the other members of the Avengers continued to help with the wounded civilians, as well as the inevitable responsibility of assisting emergency personnel locate the unfortunate victims.

TBC!

~o~o~

(1) Note: Space(dot).com

A/N: This chapter was tough, but I hope it satisfied you. Odin interfering in Earth's troubles was not pulled out of thin air, and I could well imagine him doing it in the movie too. It's in the comics, so it is canon. Also, the trailer was all I had to go on and, of course, my vivid imagination, but with the Mad Titan added to the mix, it was a last minute problem they weren't expecting. Ok, then, you have to come back to see what happens next. Thanks for reading. Reviews would be so awesome. Thanks everyone.


	9. Altered Fate

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or it's characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Steve is living his worst nightmare, while Thor and Jane take stock of their relationship, and later Steve says the wrong thing at the worst possible time. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 9: Altered Fate_

_City Hospital, a little while after the battle:_

Steve and Thor both didn't bother to take the time to change nor did the thought of anything else enter their minds as they rushed to the hospital. As they entered the very busy emergency room and searched for Jane and Peggy, heads turned and gasps could be heard all around them, but they paid them no mind as they walked up to the information desk.

The nurse could see how worried they were just by the looks on their faces, immediately got their attention and tried to stay calm. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we're searching for two young women … Peggy Carter and Jane Foster. We heard they had been injured and were brought here unconscious, but we don't know how badly they were hurt," Steve told the nurse.

The nurse recognized the two gentlemen immediately. "Of course, I'll page the doctor and he can update you as soon as he can. Please have a seat."

Steve was in no mood to sit and wait. "But can't you tell us how they are? Please?"

She was tempted to tell him anything he wanted, but that was against the rules. "I'm sorry, but the doctor will tell you everything as soon as gets here. Please take a seat. It shouldn't be too long," she replied hoping that would satisfy them.

"Come on, Steve. Thank you, nurse," Thor said and pulled him over to the waiting area.

"Yes, thank you, nurse," Steve murmured to her.

They both felt completely helpless, but they had no choice but to sit and wait to hear from the doctor. The emergency room, they noted, was teaming with humanity with civilians who had been injured during the battle, but most of the injuries did not appear to be life threatening, but there were a few who were taken immediately while others waited for their cuts and bruises to be examined.

Fifteen minutes later, the head resident came out to great them. "I understand you're both waiting for word on two patients here at the hospital?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, we're looking for two females … Jane Foster and Peggy Carter."

The doctor checked his emergency room patient list. "Yes, Ms. Foster's injuries were not life threatening, but Ms. Carter, I'm sorry to say …" He paused as his gaze met their eyes.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Steve urgently asked as his heart slammed into his ribs. He was so worried.

"Follow me," he replied, purposefully not answering him, but lead them to Jane's bedside in the emergency room. "I'll see what I can find out about your friend," the doctor said, not looking Steve in the eye, and left.

Jane turned her head when she heard voices. "Thor?" She whispered and held out her hand.

Thor took it, kissed it and then he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, but …" She hesitated as her eyes met Steve's worried expression. "Peggy is in surgery." She paused, then, "She saved my life, Steve."

Steve's eyes were suspiciously blurry. He didn't want them to see him like this. "I'll be back in a minute," he whispered to them, turned and left them alone.

"Go after him, Thor," Jane instructed him.

"But I don't want to leave you," Thor told her.

"I'll be right here when you get back." She squeezed his hand. "He needs you, and … Peggy was hurt pretty bad," she whispered to him, as her eyes filled up, "She may not make it."

Thor felt horrible for his friend. "Alright, I'll go talk to him, but I'll right back."

Thor found his friend outside sitting on a bench, his hands steeped as if in prayer, but he held something in his hand and wondered what it could be. He really didn't want to disturb him but he felt that Steve may want to talk, so he touched his shoulder briefly.

Steve looked up, sighed and looked down at his Peggy's photo inside his compass. "This can't be happening. I never should have brought her here," he admitted as the doubts returned to how they had cheated fate and its consequences. "The war was almost over for her. She was safe and happy. I won't be able to live with myself if anything happens to her. This is all my fault," he barely managed to say. The tears were hovering, but then they fell down his cheeks. He wiped them away with the back of his hand.

Thor sat down and tried to be upbeat. He caught a glimpse of Peggy's picture. "That's a lovely photo," he whispered then tried to help his friend. "First of all, Peggy may have been safe, but was she really happy Steve? I don't think she was. And second, we don't know how bad it is. It may not be as bad as you think. You'd be amazed at the miracles that doctors can perform these days." He squeezed his shoulder. "Don't give up hope. She's a strong lady, your Peggy. You have to believe she's going to be alright."

Steve shook his head as he turned to face him. "You truly believe that, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do and you should too," he replied. "Come with me; let's see what we can find out."

Steve wasn't sure if he could handle Peggy not making it, but he managed to put one foot in front of the other and followed Thor back inside.

A surgeon immediately approached them. "I have some news about your friend, Ms. Carter." He appeared in good spirits, so it must be good news.

"How is she? Can I see her?" Steve worriedly asked.

"She's in the ICU and she's resting comfortably. It was touch and go there for a bit. Her internal injuries were causing a few problems, but we managed to stop the bleeding and she woke up a little while ago, and yes you can see her. Which one of you is Steve?"

Steve was so relieved that he actually smiled. "I'm Steve."

"Come this way," the doctor said.

"Go on," Thor said as he watched him follow the doctor. Steve turned his head and mouthed the words, 'thank you.'

~o~o~

_Back in the emergency room recovery area:_

Thor returned to Jane's side and she opened her eyes when she felt him beside her. "Is there any news about Peggy?"

"She's going to be alright," he told her. "How are you feeling? The doctor said your injuries weren't serious."

"It's nothing a few nights sleep won't cure; just a bump on the head and a few bruised ribs."

Thor was so relieved. He squeezed her hand.

"How was Steve when you saw him?" She asked, hoping he was able to help him.

"He was really upset and worried about her, as you can imagine. But then his doubts about bringing her here only to watch her die … well, it was almost too much for him. But I set him straight, and now he's on his way to the ICU now to see her."

Jane was so relieved, as she squeezed his hand. "Do you know what happened out there? I heard your Father came down to take Loki away and to help with the battle. Is that true?"

Thor didn't know all the details but he had heard the same thing. "Yes, it's true, but I still can't believe it."

"Neither can I," she said and squeezed his hand again. "You know you have to go and see him."

"I know, but I have no idea what to say to him, especially after what he said to me the last time I saw him."

"But none of that matters now. He saved millions of lives today. You can't forget that and neither can I."

Yes, Odin had saved countless lives and Thor would thank him for that, but if his father still insisted that he stay in Asgard after two years, he did not know what he would do. He would not give up Jane; he couldn't do it. He had tried and tried to let her go, but it was not in him to do it.

"Thor, you know I'm right," she told him again when he hadn't said anything.

He sighed. "Alright, I'll go and see him, but not before you and Peggy have left the hospital."

"Ok, if you insist," she murmured, but she had to smile.

He returned her smile but then smiles were turned into something else … tender kisses made of sweet promise and hope.

~o~o~

_The ICU, a little while later:_

The nurses insisted that Steve remove his superhero costume. It was dirty and so was he. They led him to a place to clean up and to change into a pair of doctor's scrubs with a mask to keep away the germs. He slowly entered her room, and the sounds of the machines beeping and her heartbeat in a steady rhythm which meant that she was alive, made his eyes fill up with tears again. _Peggy was alive and she's going to be alright._ He kept repeating those words over and over in his mind.

He slowly moved forward and it was if she could sense him being there, then her eyes slowly opened and she actually smiled. "Steve?"

"I'm here," he said and careful of the IV in her arm, he took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm alright," she whispered when she saw the look on his face and his tears.

"Peggy, I … I've never been so afraid," he managed say as he kissed her hand again. His eyes roamed over her face. He stroked her hair back from her forehead, leaned down and kissed it softly.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm alright, Steve," she told him again.

"You are now, but what if, I mean … maybe ... bringing you here ... was a mistake. What if …?" He couldn't finish as he closed his eyes.

She knew he was hurting, but to hear those words now made her angry and upset. She tried to stay calm. "Sit down, Steve," she told him, determined that this would not turn into an issue between them. Her mind was clear on this matter. She had sensed his reluctance of her helping when she could because he was afraid she might get hurt, but she was not the kind of woman who was going to sit at home, make babies and knit socks. It was not her and he had to make him understand.

Steve knew that tone of voice. "Now, Peggy, please don't get upset. You just got out of surgery, and …" She interrupted him.

"First of all, I'll never regret coming here and you shouldn't either. I wouldn't trade one minute of our time together, neither here or in the past. I thought you felt the same way," she stated her voice rising a bit, and then her heart rate increased dramatically. The pain in her side also started to bother her, or was it her heart that was breaking? She wasn't sure at the moment.

"Peggy, please, we can talk about this when you're stronger. I didn't mean …" He was about to speak again, but the nurse came into her room interrupting him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave now."

Peggy closed her eyes and turned her head to the side so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Peggy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded," Steve begged her to understand.

"Please sir, come this way," the nurse held out her arm and led him away.

Steve looked back at Peggy and her head was turned and her shoulders were shaking. He felt like a complete idiot for upsetting her like this. He would come back later and he hoped she would want to see him again.

He prayed that she would.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: What do you think Peggy should do? Thanks for reading and reviews are love! Please leave a comment … please folks… please! *begs unashamed* A few minutes to read, and a moment to comment? I would appreciate you taking the time to leave a few words of encouragement. Update in about a week. Thanks so much.


	10. Choices We Make

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Steve is getting desperate, Odin apologizes (and hell freezes over, just joking), and later Peggy has some tough decisions to make about her life. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 10: Choices We Make_

_City Hospital, later that evening:_

Steve felt like the worst boyfriend in the world. He didn't think he could have felt any lower. After he had left Peggy in her room, he had gone to see Thor and Jane with the hope that they had a solution and a way to help him. But after he had told them what had happened in the ICU, Jane was outraged and Thor felt ashamed of him.

"Please, you have to help me. Peggy isn't even speaking to me, and … she was in tears when I left her," he admitted, head down and shame-faced.

"And what makes you think we would want to talk to you after what you did?" Jane asked furious with him. "I still can't believe you would say that to her. She loves you, Steve."

"I know she does, but …"

"There are no buts, Steve," Thor interrupted. "What you said to her was inexcusable. There's only one way to make it right. If I've learned anything since Jane and I …well, since we had our differences, it's that love will take care of everything. I believe that and so should you."

"I do believe that, but …" Jane interrupted him.

"Look, I'm done talking with you. I'm going to see her," she said and tried to get out of bed.

"Whoa there, young lady, you can't do that. Your ribs and your arm are still sore. And what about that bump on your head?" Thor tried to discourage her.

"I'm fine, but why don't you get me a wheelchair and then I can make it just fine?" She asked, hoping to placate him.

"Well, I don't know …" He hesitated.

"Peggy needs us, Thor. Just get the chair … now!" She demanded.

"Alright, alright," Thor acquiesced, but he did agree with her. Peggy needed someone to talk to.

"What are you going to say to her?" Steve asked, worried he may have more apologies piling up when he saw her again.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything bad about you, although I'm very tempted, believe me," Jane admitted. "But what I will say is this … you love her and she loves you, and that's all that matters. She saved lives today Steve. We all did. Just concentrate on that and everything else will work out."

"I hope so," Steve murmured still worried.

A little while later, Thor returned with the chair and with the doctor in tow. "Ms. Foster, take it easy. Stay in the chair and come right back here after you visit your friend. Is that understood?"

"Yes, of course, doctor. I won't do anything else."

"Good girl," the doctor said then he turned to Thor, "Keep an eye on her," he instructed and then he left.

"I'll be here when you get back," Steve told them.

"You should head back to the bunker, Steve, check in with Nick, change and come back later. Peggy will probably need some rest before you see her again," Thor suggested.

Steve glanced down at himself. His costume was still dirty and he did want to change before he saw her again. "You're probably right, but I'll be back in an hour."

They left him alone then. Steve rang his fingers through his hair. _I need to be a better boyfriend. Maybe there's a rule book about this sort of thing, or even a television show to help me. __I wouldn't imagine there would be anything that could help me beg for forgiveness._

~o~o~

_Meanwhile, on Asgard, minutes after the battle:_

Heimdall was prepared for a mini-invasion. The Skrull henchmen, Loki and Thanos all arrived within moments after Odin. The coordinates had already been punched in and ready for Odin after he had arrived. All, except Loki would be sent back to where they had come from, but with a stern warning first.

The Cosmic Cube had been taken from Loki on the journey from Earth. Neither Loki nor Thanos would be able to gain access to it again. With a swift movement with his staff, it was removed from all eyes. Only he knew where it was, safe from all who would want to use its power for ultimate domination or another possible invasion.

"So, we meet again Odin," Thanos boldly greeted his jailor.

"This is the last time, Thanos. Your time is done, no more!" Odin told him.

"What do you intend to do with me?" Thanos was no match for the All-Father.

Odin, didn't answer him, but pointed the staff at him and Thanos and the Skrull all disappeared from their eyes.

"Where did they go?" Loki demanded.

"What do you care?" Odin asked his son.

"I don't, but ..."

"But what? He was a monster and so were the others, intent on destroying Earth. You knew that didn't you?"

"I had no idea he was coming before it was too late."

"It wasn't too late. You could have stopped this. Thor …" Odin began, but Loki interrupted him.

"Thor, Thor, Thor," Loki sneered. "He got what he deserved and so did all the others," he stated, unapologetic for his actions.

"You leave me no other choice. I had thought you would have learned from your mistakes by now, but you haven't. Have you?" Odin was disappointed.

"What does it matter? Do with me as you will," Loki stated, feeling defeated, unloved and unwanted.

"Before I strip you of your powers, Loki, know this … I loved you, treated you as my own son. There was nothing I wouldn't have done for you, but because of the way I handled the situation, not telling you your true heritage, you blamed your brother for it, which shouldn't have happened. It was my fault things turned out the way that they did and … I'm sorry."

Loki was shocked to the depths of his soul. He didn't know what to say to that, but one word came to mind, "Father?"

"It's too late, son," Odin murmured and then Loki was gone.

~o~o~

_Peggy's private room at the hospital:_

After being moved from the ICU about an hour ago, Peggy slowly awakened hoping to see Steve, but he wasn't there. Jane and Thor were standing over by the window talking but she could hear them clearly. She decided to listen when she heard Steve's name.

"I know what you told me, Thor, about Steve's inexperience with women, but what he said was inexcusable," Jane whispered still upset.

Thor squatted down in front of her. "I know, but he was very worried about her, and he wasn't thinking clearly. You know he adores her, Jane."

She sighed. "I know he does." She looked into his eyes. "It's pretty remarkable, their story. It gives me hope … for us," she sadly admitted.

He reached up to smooth her hair away from her face. "Me too," he murmured.

Peggy had heard enough. "I'm awake," Peggy announced, startling them.

"Oh, hi, Peggy, how are you feeling?" Jane asked, quietly, as Thor wheeled her over to her bedside.

"I'm feeling alright. Where's Steve?" Peggy couldn't help asking.

"I sent him back to the bunker to change. He'll be back in a little while," Thor paused. "Are you ready to talk to him about what happened?"

Silence for a minute, then, "I think so," she replied thoughtfully, eyes down, still unsure about her feelings.

Jane took her hand. "Give it time, Peggy. There's no rush," she said. She watched her closely then chose her words carefully. "Steve hadn't meant to hurt you. You do realize that, don't you?"

"I know, I just … it hurt what he said to me. I felt unwanted and if I could go back, I would," she stated, blinking back tears, and not thinking clearly.

"You don't mean that," Thor told her a bit shocked she would say that.

Unbeknownst to them, Steve was in the hallway and he had heard every word. He closed his eyes more hurt than he ever felt in his life. He knew he had hurt her deeply, but to hear those words coming from her, hurt him just as much as when he had said them to her. He realized that now, and he just hoped it wasn't too late. Everything they had ever wanted was hanging in the balance. He wouldn't let it slip through their fingers.

"No, she didn't mean it," Steve stated firmly, as he entered her room. He then spoke to Thor and Jane. "Peggy and I need to talk," he said.

"We'll come by in the morning, alright, Peggy?" Jane asked.

"Yes, please and thank you both for coming," Peggy told them.

Jane squeezed her hand again. Then they left them alone.

Awkward silence followed as Steve stood there beside her bed staring at her. "You look much better than the last time I saw you," he said and tried to smile.

Peggy raised her eyes to look at him and he looked so nice out of his superhero costume, like a normal guy, but he wasn't. He was extraordinary. "I don't want to talk about the last time you were here, do you?"

"I think we should talk about it, clear the air. I want us to get back the way we were before … you know, before I said those terrible things." He pulled a chair over, sat down and took her hand. She didn't pull away from him. "I'm sorry I hurt you Peggy." She was silent. "I didn't mean those things I said." She was still silent. "Don't you believe me?"

A smile pulled at the corners of her lips because he had said the exact same thing to her when he had explained about the woman who had kissed him, and she had been jealous. It had truly shocked her how jealous she had been at the time, but now jealousy was not on her mind. Their entire future could depend on her accepting his apology … or not.

She was so quiet, that Steve was beginning to worry. "Peggy, I love you. I'll always love you. Please, can we please get past this? I want that more than anything."

More silence for a moment, then, her eyes slowly moved over his face and she squeezed his hand. "I believe you Steve, but that's just it. I believe everything you tell me, but I have a mind of my own, and I can make my own decisions, my own choices. I respect you and what you do. I just want the same thing. Promise me, you'll try?" She asked eyes bright and with a hopeful expression.

He stood up then and smoothed her hair away from her forehead. "I promise, now no more talking," he whispered and then he kissed her. It was a sweet and tender kiss. His lips moved her hers and then he kissed her cheek. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

Peggy sighed blissfully happy. "I love you too, Steve," she said the words back to him.

He rested his forehead against hers. "I'll be back tomorrow. How soon can you come home? I miss you."

"I miss you too. The doctor said several days."

"Good, that gives me plenty of time to find us a place to stay."

"Oh, will you be looking for a house or an apartment?"

"An apartment sounds good, something close to the water maybe?" He asked smiling, knowing how much she loved the water.

"Sounds perfect," she said then returned his smile, but just before their lips met again, the doctor came in.

He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Ms. Carter needs her rest, and we don't want to upset her again … now do we?" The doctor asked, clearly worried about this gentleman and what had happened earlier in the day.

Peggy felt the need to explain as she looked into Steve's eyes. "He's my boyfriend, and he can come by anytime, day or night."

"I see, well, I need to examine you and he should wait in the corridor, please."

"I'll be right outside, Peggy," Steve told her and left before the doctor chewed him out again.

Peggy smiled and watched him leave.

After her examination, Steve returned but not before shooting daggers into doctor's back. _The nerve of doctors in this time period, but maybe they weren't all like that_, he wondered.

Steve sat down again and took her hand. He could see how tired she was. "I'll let you rest and come by first thing in the morning with a place for us to stay. How does that sound, and we can't forget our long-delayed first date, now can we?" Steve asked but she was already nodding off, probably from the painkillers.

Peggy managed a few words for him, as she whispered to him, her voice barely audible, "I … love … you."

He stood up again and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, Peggy," he whispered.

But, she was already asleep. They would have to kick him out now, so he sat there and watched her sleep.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: Awww, so sweet. I hope you enjoyed it. I just may have several more chapters. Please stick around and there may be a surprise or two in store for you. Thanks for reading. Reviews and comments are like little bursts of sunshine. I love them so much. Thanks again.


	11. Second Chances

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: In this next chapter, Odin deals with Loki, Thor heads back to Asgard, and later, Peggy and Steve put off their date yet again. Please read and review. Thank you! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 11: Second Chances_

_Later that same night, in the Avenger's bunker:_

After settling Jane into a hotel, Thor arrived back at the bunker ready to find out exactly what had happened during the battle. Apparently, it was true. The news media was all over the story. His Father had come down from Asgard and spirited Loki, Thanos, the Skrull and the Cosmic Cube all in one fell swoop. He was finding it all unbelievable. His Father was pretty unpredictable, but this was too much to believe.

Agent Coulter had just finished telling his story and everyone else felt a bit cheated out of the battle. They didn't feel as if they were losing, but Nick felt otherwise.

"Everyone quiet down for a minute and take a look at this," Nick said and pointed to a monitor with a helicopter view of the fallen soldiers, innocent civilians and catastrophic loss caused by the aliens. "Need I remind you of the devastation left by the Skrulls? Their weapons were too advanced, their ability to shape shift into military personnel caused a panic. Our weapons were no match for them and the military was losing the battle," Nick told them which quieted them down for a moment.

Tony wasn't convinced however. He spoke to Thor then. "Tell us, Odin, Jr., you had no idea Daddy dearest was coming down here or did you?"

"No, I had no idea," Thor replied not looking at anyone.

Tony watched him closely. "You never told us what happened when you went up there to see Daddy, and made this pact to bring Peggy here. Something must have happened," Tony said. glaring at him, and very suspicious.

"None of that matters now," Nick said.

"Oh, I think it matters because it involves all of us," Natasha said.

"What happened was between my Father and I. It doesn't concern any of you," Thor said getting upset.

"Me thinks you protest too much," Tony sarcastically said.

Thor narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not protesting, just leave it alone!"

Steve arrived from the hospital and wondered about the raised voices. "What's going on?"

"How's Peggy?" Natasha asked.

"She's going to be alright, but she won't be back to work for several days."

"You must be very relieved," Natasha said.

"Yes, very relieved, but why the arguments? The battle ended before any more people were hurt. What's the problem?"

"Thor here is keeping secrets. His Father coming here and ending the battle was a surprise to us, but I think Thor knew about it," Tony said, still suspicious.

"And?" Steve asked not understanding all the fuss. "Odin saved lives today. Isn't that the reason we're here … to save lives?"

"Steve is right. It doesn't matter how it happened. The fact is the battle ended before any more people could be hurt. No more discussion is needed on the matter," Nick told them hoping to end the discussion.

Tony wasn't finished and he was determined to find out what happened when Thor went to Asgard. He knew he was hiding something. He left then as Clint, Bruce, Phil and Natasha left the monitoring center with him. Only Steve, Thor and Nick remained.

"You're going to have to tell them what happened, Thor. It does concern them. It concerns all of us," Nick told him after the others had left..

Thor ran has hands through his hair. "I know, I know, but I wanted to talk to my Father first. He may have changed his mind about our arrangement."

"Do you really think so? Then, that would mean you and Jane …?" Steve asked hoping they could be together now.

"I really can't say. As I told the others, I had no idea he was coming here, but it does look good that he may have changed his mind."

"There's only one way to find out," Steve said, but couldn't help getting his hopes up for him. "Good luck."

Thor had to smile. "Thanks."

~o~o~

_Asgard, a little while later:_

Thor truly loved his home. He never thought he would want to leave there or to live anywhere else, but then there was Jane. The past year had been torture for him, not being with her the way he wanted to be with her was the hardest thing he had ever done. But now, his heart lifted when the thought about what his Father had done for him. Yes, he had done it for him; there was no question in his mind about that.

"Hello Father," Thor said as he entered his chamber. "Mother," he nodded to her, acknowledging her presence. His parents were quiet and he had a feeling he knew what they were thinking. "Where's Loki? What did you do to him?" He asked, needing to know.

Odin took a deep breath as he turned to his son. "Loki … is no longer with us."

Thor gasped. "You didn't ...?" He couldn't finish.

"No, he's alive, but he's not on Earth. He won't be causing any more trouble. Not for a long time."

"But where is he?" Thor wouldn't let it go.

"It's best you don't know," Odin stated not meeting his eyes.

"Tell him, my husband," Frigga insisted.

Odin was quiet.

"He's still my brother and your son, no matter what he's done," Thor told him.

Odin relented. **"**He's here on Asgard."

"But why, can you trust him to behave?"

Odin hid a grin as he glanced over Thor's shoulder.

"What do you think?" A voice came to him from behind.

Thor turned to the woman's voice, but it wasn't anyone he recognized.

"It's me brother," Loki told him.

"Loki?" Thor was so shocked he was speechless. _My brother is now my sister_? She was a bit shorter than Thor with long dark hair and unique features. She did resemble Loki but she wasn't unattractive, just unique.

"Your brother needs to learn some hard lessons about humility, self-confidence, and a sense of humor wouldn't hurt either." At Thor's doubtful look, Odin continued, "It's only temporary. He's very resourceful, your brother," Odin told him.

Thor wasn't completely convinced about that as he stared at his 'sister.' He shook his head as he watched his 'sister' sit down next to his mother. In this new persona, Loki would learn a lot of things, no question about that.

He turned back to Odin and had to ask that all important question. "Why did you do it, Father, save the humans?"

Odin wasn't exactly sure why he had done it, but he had admitted to himself that he held a special fondness for the humans. Thor's mother was a human, but that wasn't the real reason. "Let's just say, I wanted to right some wrongs, that's all."

"Right some wrongs? Are you referring to Loki, me or … Jane?"

"All of you, Thor, all of you."

"I see, then our agreement ...?" He asked and held his breath.

Odin stared at his son. "Null and void," he finally replied.

Thor's heart soared. "Really, then I can stay on Earth as long as I want, and be with Jane if I want?"

Odin suppresed a grin. "Yes, with Jane … if you want."

"Oh, I do want that," Thor said his heart about to burst with joy. "Thank you, Father."

"Go on, now and come home now and then. Your … umm … Mother misses you."

"You know I will," Thor said and went to his Mother and gave her a tight hug. "Good-bye, Mother," he whispered.

"Good-bye, son," Frigga said and returned his hug.

Thor looked at Loki, then said, "The name Loki just doesn't seem to fit you ... you need a new name. Think it over," he smiled.

Loki tried to smile, but he did manage a smirk. "See you around ... brother," he mumbled.

Suppressing a smile, Thor then went to his Father, got down on one knee and bowed his head, as he should have done the last time he had seen him. His Father apparently hadn't held it against him.

Then he felt his Father's hand on his shoulder. "You are a good son, Thor. Be happy. You may rise."

"Thank you, Father." He paused. "Good-bye."

"Good-bye, my son."

Smiling, he left his Father, Mother and 'sister' staring after him.

~o~o~

_Several days later at the hospital:_

After receiving her discharge papers, Peggy was so ready to go home. The doctor explained to them about her injury and recovery period, that she would have to take it easy for several weeks, with no 'strenuous' activity. He pointedly looked at Steve when he had said that. Steve raised his eyebrows and then it dawned on him. He cleared his throat.

Peggy smiled understanding the doctor's instructions. Steve returned her smile understanding. Soon they were in his car as Steve drove through the city for about half an hour then they pulled up in front of a high-rise apartment building.

Peggy was amazed at the city as she took in the sights. It looked nothing like this from her pictures of New York from decades ago. So much had changed. There were so many buildings, streets, cars and so many people busy going about their business. There must be millions of people in the city. It was exciting and scary all at once.

Steve was also finding all of this a bit intimidating. He had ventured out from the bunker only a few times, the battle of course, and then to Tony's home that first night. Actually, it was Tony who had found the apartment for them. They had mended their fences and after he had found out that Tony was also an orphan and his relationship with a special lady was tenuous, he let Tony know that he was available to talk when he was ready.

Also during that time, Thor had finally told all the Avengers what had happened on Asgard, his Father's proposition and his reluctant answer. Everyone understood and was glad that he would be able to stay there on Earth as long as he wanted to, without any more interference from his Father. He hadn't told Jane the news, but he would do that soon enough.

"Here we are," Steve said and went to open the door for her. He carefully helped her out of the car and into the building. "We're on the twentieth floor with a view of the river. I think you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," she replied as she looked up at the towering skyscraper. As they rode up to the twentieth floor, Peggy mentioned something that needed to be said, although it was a bit embarrassing. "Steve, I don't have any clothes. This uniform is nice and all, but I'm going to need help getting some more clothes."

"No worries. Natasha helped me with that."

"Oh, she did, did she?" Peggy asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah, your closet is full."

"Ok, well, remind me to thank her when I see her again," Peggy said feeling a bit silly.

"I will, don't worry," he replied as watched her for a minute. "You're not jealous of Natasha, are you, Peggy?"

"No, of course not," she replied not looking at him.

"Ok, if you say so. Here we are," he said and opened the door to their new home. "Wait, here, don't move," he suddenly said, surprising her. He picked her up slowly then took her to their bedroom. "We'll take a tour later. You should rest."

"Steve, I'm not an invalid. I can walk."

"I know you're tired and you don't want to overdue it."

"Alright," she said. She looked around their bedroom and it was very nice, with a king-sized bed, a dresser, a television, a large picture window, side tables with lamps, and a chair in the corner.

"Steve, this is really nice."

"I'm happy you like it," he said and went to get her a nightgown. He opened the dresser drawer and gave it to her. "Would you like some help with that? Are you in any pain. Are you hungry?" Steve was rambling a bit.

"Yes, a little help would be nice. Is there any food? Some soup would be nice, but aren't you needed back at the bunker?"

"No, I'm not leaving you for a few days, until I know you're settled here and you can get around on your own."

Peggy rolled her eyes, but she loved all the attention, she had to admit. "Ok, if you insist." She didn't want to argue with him, especially when he was being such a gentleman. She sat up in bed and he helped her into her nightgown and back into bed, then he went to get her some lunch.

After lunch, she took a nap and he watched her fall asleep again. It was becoming a habit for him, but he enjoyed it a lot.

Peggy woke up several hours later and Steve lay in bed beside her sound asleep. She couldn't help it as she reached up to touch his cheek.

Then he took her hand from his cheek and kissed it. He opened his eyes leaned over and kissed her ever so sweetly the same as when she was in hospital. It wasn't his usual kiss. It was so sweet and tender that it brought tears to her eyes. He pulled back after a moment. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, but the doctor said I should move around and not get too attached to the bed. Can we maybe take a walk later? A dinner out would be nice."

"I don't know, Peggy. It's your first night out of the hospital, but maybe in a few days when you're feeling stronger?"

Peggy frowned. She was really looking forward to their date. It seemed as if every time they tried to have a date, something would happen, and she was afraid something was going to ruin their plans again. Their chance may be gone … again.

Steve could see how upset she was about putting off their dinner together and he understood, but her health had to be a priority. "Peggy?" He asked hoping she understood. "You know we have our entire lives. There's no rush."

He was right, of course. She was making too much out of 'one date.' "Of course, Steve, we have our entire lives," she told him, blissfully happy.

TBC!

~o~o~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. The final chapter in one week. Will they finally have that date now? You'll have to come back to find out! Stay tuned. Thanks for reading. Reviews are love! Happy Holidays to all my readers! :D


	12. Taking That Leap

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or its characters; this is strictly for my own amusement.

Author's Notes: This is the end, guys! *sniffles* In this final chapter, Peggy and Steve finally go out on a date, Thor and Jane take a big step and later, Steve's lessons in this area may pay off or they may not. I can't believe it's over! Wow, talk about a learning process with this one. Marvel was completely foreign to me, but then I saw Captain America and Thor! and my Muse was completely hooked. What can I say? I love my superheroes and their 'angsty' love affairs. And I cannot wait for the Avengers! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. Please read and review. Thanks, everyone! :D

~o~o~

_Chapter 12: Taking That Leap_

_Steve and Peggy's apartment, a few days later:_

Steve had told Peggy he would stay with her for several days while she recuperated from her injuries, but it was more like five days. Before she knew what had happened, a week had passed since her arrival to this century and their 'unofficial' date had finally arrived.

She had to wonder if he remembered their fateful talk just before his plane had crashed. Peggy was almost fully recovered from her injuries, only just a few minor twinges here and there, but she was so ready for their date.

She hadn't taken the time to investigate the neighborhood, but she would do that once they had more time together. She was getting a bit bored, but Steve continued to pamper her as if she were the most special person in the entire world and she felt his love every day.

As she went through the closet hoping to find a nice dress to wear, she found a red dress very similar to the one she had worn that night when she had told Steve she was ready for a dance with the right partner, of course. She had never done anything like that in her life, throwing herself at a man, but he was so worth it. Smiling at the dress, she realized that Steve must have told Natasha about the dress.

"Peggy, I'm home," Steve announced as he came into their bedroom with flowers, and dressed in a suit and tie, looking so handsome, that Peggy had to smile at him. He looked so excited that he took her breath away.

"Well, look at you," she said and smiled. "You look fantastic, Steve." He handed her the roses and she closed her eyes and breathed in the lovely fragrance. "What's the occasion?" She asked with a flirtatious smile, and peaked out at him over the roses.

"You know what the occasion is, and don't pretend that you don't," he said and smiled at her look.

"I really have no idea," she said and waited for him to ask her out again.

"Oh, well, about our date, I have some bad news," he started.

"Oh, no, what is it?"

"The Stork Club no longer exists. It closed over forty years, ago," he told her feeling awful about the news.

Peggy should have been shocked, but she supposed it would have been a miracle it was still open after all this time. "Oh, I see," Peggy sadly replied.

Steve preferred not to talk too much about that time. It was a painful for them and now that the Club was gone, they would have to make new memories, so he abruptly changed the subject. "Oh, I see you found the dress." It was lying on the bed. "Do you like it?"

Peggy took the hint. "Yes, Steve, it's lovely, but I still want to go out and have a little fun. I've been cooped up here for days. Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready," Peggy said and went into the bathroom to change.

"Great! No rush, you know, we have a little time and there's something I wanted to show you before we head out for our date."

"Really? What is it!" Peggy called from the bathroom.

"Just a little surprise!" he replied.

She came out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go, putting on her earrings as she went. The dress fit perfectly. Her high-healed black evening pumps clicked with every step she took along the wooden floor, and her makeup was flawless. She went over to the dresser and checked her hair in the mirror. Steve came up behind her and watched her for a moment.

Her new hairstyle was swept up in a lovely coiffure with wisps of hair down the sides of her face. It was definitely a different look for her in this new century. "Do you like it? I've seen a few styles on the television and I like this one."

Steve was speechless as he found it hard to breathe. The dress hugged her curves to perfection and her perfume wafted to him stirring his senses to other things, driving him crazy. It had been almost two weeks since they had made love and he had been patient because of her injuries, but now.

Peggy glanced at him in the mirror and he wasn't listening and she knew why. Their gazes locked for a moment. "Now Steve," she began. "Our date?" She tried again.

He wasn't listening as his eyes roamed over her curves leaving a fire in their wake. Her breathing increased as she watched him look her over. He came closer, leaned down and kissed her throat close to her ear, then surprise and delight lit up her face as he turned her around, stared into her eyes and said, "Just one kiss, Peggy, just one," he barely got out and then he was kissing her and she kissed him back. He pulled back after a minute, "God, I've missed you, missed this," he murmured as he rained hot kisses down her throat.

The last thing she wanted was to push him away, but she found the strength. "What time is our reservation? What time is dinner?"

"Dinner?" He murmured trying to think, still kissing her throat.

She pulled his arm up and tapped his watch. "Our date, remember? What time is the reservation?"

He came up for air and tried to clear his head. "Eight o'clock," he finally replied.

It was almost seven now, and Peggy refused to let this time get away from them. "Are you ready to go?" She asked then, "But the Club is closed, so where are we going?"

Steve shook his head. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it," he replied being evasive, but then he pulled her to him again and kissed her quick and full on the lips. "We will finish this later," he told her firmly.

"I'm counting on it," she replied with a flirtatious smile.

~o~o~

_Jane's hotel room earlier that same day:_

Jane was beginning to panic. Thor would be arriving any minute to take her to the airport, and she would have to pretend that she wanted to leave him, but that was the last thing she wanted. Thinking back on the past several days, he hadn't mentioned his Father, whether he had gone to see him or not, and she was hesitant about bringing up the subject for fear he would tell her that he hadn't changed his mind about their two-year agreement. She dreaded their conversation.

But the past week with him had been a dream come true for her, well, except for her ending up in the hospital, but being here with him, talking to him whenever she wanted face-to-face was wonderful and she didn't want it to end. But it was over. She wanted to cry.

The knock at the door startled her. The last thing she wanted him to see was her face wet with tears. "I'll be there in a minute!" She yelled at the door then ran to the bathroom, wiped her face with a wet cloth and tried to look presentable.

She took a shuddering breath then opened the door. Seeing him standing there so tall and handsome, her heart rate increased like it always did when he was close. "Come in, come in, I'm almost done," she told him and turned quickly from him and tried to pull herself together.

Thor slowly closed the door, smiled at her retreating back and watched her finish packing for a moment. He could see how agitated she was by his being there, but it was probably more than that. He continued to watch her hurriedly come out of the bathroom with her toiletries in hand and wondered again how to tell her his news.

He'd been thinking about their future for days now, well, now that they had a future, and how to ask her to stay there in New York with him. It was big step and a lot to ask. Her work was there in New Mexico, but his work was here in New York. Long distance relationships just don't work and they had so much time to make up for and it didn't want to waste any more time.

He came forward and stopped her with a touch to her arm. "Jane, sit down for a minute, I have a few things to say."

"Alright," she replied, still worried, then closed her suitcase and put it in the corner. She sat down on the bed and watched him for a minute. Then she couldn't take not knowing anymore. "Does this have to do with your Father? Did you go to see him?"

"Yes, I did."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she braced herself for the bad news. "And what did he say?" She asked and held her breath and waited.

He finally let his smile answer for him.

His smile made her relax but only a little. "You're smiling? Does that mean ...?"

"Yes, my Father won't be interfering in my life … our life. We can be together … if we want," he tentatively said waited breathlessly for her answer.

Jane frowned refusing to get her hopes up again. They'd been burned before. "What's the catch?"

He sat down beside her and took her hand. "There's no catch, I promise," he told her.

Her heart began to pound with excitement, but it was hard to believe it was true. "Really?"

"Yes, really," he replied smiling and watched her eyes light up with the news.

"Oh, Thor, that's wonderful news!" she exclaimed, but then she began to worry again. "But my work is in New Mexico and your work is here in New York. How would we make this work?"

"Well, I've been thinking about that and … would you be willing to move here to New York?"

"Move here to New York?" She asked thrilled, but then chewed her bottom lip as if deep in thought. "But I like New Mexico."

"I know you do, but Jane we have a chance, a real chance to make this work. Tell me you want this as much as I do."

"You know I do, Thor," she quickly replied then touched his cheek. "I love you so much," she told him sweetly.

"I love you too," he told her. "Well, will you think about it?"

"Of course, I will. Give me a few days and I'll …" she began but he interrupted.

"You'll come back here to be with me, right?" He quickly finished for her before she had the chance to change her mind.

Jane smiled then looked into his eyes, her decision made ages ago. Second chances don't come around every day. She squeezed his hand again. "We will make this work, Thor. I'll be back in a few days and then we can begin our lives like we should have done so long ago."

He stood up then, took her into his arms holding her close. "You won't regret this, Jane. I promise. Everything is different now. You'll see," he told her firmly and then he kissed her sweetly at first then with more passion.

He picked her up in his arms startling her, so very happy to be with her from now until forever. His kisses became ever insistent and Jane couldn't help responding to him. "Ummm, give a minute to change my flight plans," she told him and smiled at his twinkling eyes.

~o~o~

_The cab ride to Peggy and Steve's dinner destination:_

The cabbie wouldn't stop talking. Apparently, he was a 'native' New Yorker. Then Steve felt that if they could talk about the Club, then the pain wouldn't be as bad and they could get past it, so he asked the driver for anything he could tell them about "The Stork Club." He turned to Peggy, squeezed her hand and whispered, "We have some time before reservation at 8:00."

Peggy nodded her head, took a deep breath and listened as the cabbie began his story.

The cabbie was only too happy to share his knowledge with the visiting couple.

"_The Stork Club was the epitome of American glamour, sophistication and elegance from 1929 until 1965, when it closed. Located at 3 E. 53__rd__ Street, it remained an icon of 20th century American culture until the building was demolished in 1965."_

"Go on," Steve told him as he held onto Peggy's hand.

_During the 1930s and 1940s, the best and brightest of American culture-makers gathered at the Stork Club; the list of regulars was endless, encompassing the czars of New York society, government figures, royalty, journalists, poets, actors, directors, songwriters and military men. Can you imagine J. Edgar Hoover rubbing elbows with Ernest Hemingway; the Harrimans and the Kennedys seated next to Ethel Merman and Irving Berlin; Carl Sandberg sharing a bottle with Jimmy Durante?"_

"No, we can't imagine it," Steve replied, shaking his head. He put his arm around Peggy's shoulder.

_It's been gone now for nearly fifty years. In its place is a privately-owned public space, Paley Park, financed by the William S. Paley Foundation and was named by Paley for his father, Samuel Paley. A plaque near the entrance reads: This Park is set aside in memory of Samuel Paley, 1875-1963, for the enjoyment of the public._

_And it all began when Sherman Billingsley arrived in New York from Enid, Oklahoma, and started a little bar that became the world's most famous nightspot.(1) _

"Here we are, folks," the cabbie announced with a florish.

Steve paid him with a generous tip and thanked him for the story, but before he drove off he asked him to do them a favor. He handed him his cell phone.

"Say cheese," the driver instructed as he took their photo right there in the park. "Enjoy your stay in our city," the cabbie said.

"Thank you, sir for the history lesson. We appreciate it," Steve told the cabbie then shook his hand. After the cabbie left, he watched Peggy for a moment. He came up behind her as they both looked at the park and wondered about the past and how things could have been so different.

It was a small public park, but beautifully decorated and it appeared to be manicured and well cared for, Peggy noted. A wheelchair ramp was positioned on either side of the four steps that lead into the park which was elevated from the sidewalk level. The park displayed a unique blend of synthetic materials, textures, colors and sounds. The wire mesh chairs and marble tables were light and didn't detract from the surroundings. The ground pavement featured rough-hewn stone tiles. The honey locust trees were planted at different intervals, Steve noted. The green of the ivy-covered wall contrasted with colorful flowers, and the white waterfall, cascading down the wall, created a sound barrier to the noise from the street.(_2)_

The park was lovely and the waterfall in the heart of the city made it feel surreal somehow, but the Club should be there. "I still can't believe it's really gone," Peggy said feeling sad.

"I can't believe it either," he said and took her hand and hoped to cheer her up a little. "Come on let's sit down for a moment. I wanted to give you something."

"Alright, what is it?" Peggy asked curious.

Steve was so nervous. He'd been thinking about this since the moment they had met, well, pretty much from that moment if he were being completely honest with himself. He took a deep breath and began his speech. "Do you remember when you came to me in the bar and, well, I didn't know it at the time, but that was the first time you showed me how much you really liked me, and you looked stunning in that red dress. And me being a complete idiot had no idea what you talking about."

She chuckled, "Don't remind me," she said but then she smiled remembering.

"Well, we've had our talks and I think we understand each other pretty well. That doesn't mean I don't want to continue learning all there is to know about you, Peggy Carter."

Peggy's heart began to pound then. "Steve … what are you getting at?"

He looked around the lovely park and they were at the Stork Club, well sort of; they had their dance, well a little; and he had found the right partner well, almost. He then got down on one knee, took her left hand in his, brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. "Peggy Carter, I love you with all my heart. Will you marry me?" Steve asked her quietly then he pulled a ring from his pocket and showed it to her.

Peggy put her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears, and then she nodded her head … and replied, "Yes."

Smiling, he put the ring on her finger, pulled her to her feet and kissed her right there in the park. A few passserby had witnessed the proposal then applauded the lovely scene.

Steve pulled back after a moment, looked at his watch and said, "8:00 o'clock on the dot."

Peggy smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.

~o~o~

_Epilogue: A year later in New York City:_

Steve and Peggy had just arrived at St. Patrick's Cathedral ready to start the christening ceremony for their two-month old son, Steve 'Bucky' Rogers, Jr. The entire Avengers team was there for this very special occasion, including Jane and Thor, who graciously consented to be the godparents.

Little 'Bucky' Rogers was the image of his father with blonde hair, a strong constitution and sparkling brown eyes. He was really the image of 'both' his parents. It was a lovely ceremony at the church, then they all returned to the 'bunker' to give Bucky a tour of the facility because it wouldn't be a surprise to anyone that one day Bucky would be taking orders from both his parents one day soon …

_One day, real soon._

The end!

~o~o~

Notes:

1-The Stork Club, Wiki.

2-Paley Park, Wiki.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed taking this journey with me. I so loved writing this story. It was fun but a challenge too. I always strive to write stories that will challenge me, but also a story that will make me laugh and cry. And this one was it. I hope you felt the same way. Thanks again to all who reviewed and 'chatted' with me over the past few months. I so enjoyed our talks. Please review this final chapter. Thank you all so much. Until next time, happy reading!

Oh, one more thing! My first shipper love is about to be put through the ringer again. "Clois"! My _Superman Returns_ story has just begun. It's called "_Embracing Destiny_" and it's a continuation of "_Now or Never_"! Check it out.

Until next time, happy reading! Take care, everyone. Oh, and HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
